The Bear and the Bunny Rabbit
by emeralda violeta
Summary: i've taken twilight and i've switched two characters. instead of edward being the single cullen who falls in love with bella, emmett does. give it a shot, my friends liked it. this is for all you emmett fans. it will be funny and different from twilight.
1. author's note and set up

Greeting to all my lovely fans! Thanks to you all, I have three very successful fan fictions on here. I am so pleased that you all have taken the time to read and review my stories. If you are new to my stuff and this is the first story of mine you have read, don't hesitate to read my other works. I hope you all enjoy this new story. I got the idea for it while I was reading this story called 'new love' by m. jan529. It was a story about Bella and Emmett getting together and I thought to myself 'what would twilight have been like if it was Emmett who had been the single Cullen instead of Edward? What would the story be like then?' personally, I love Emmett so I wanted to do a story about him. So here is my new story 'the bear and the bunny rabbit.' This is for all you Emmett fans. Enjoy.

Summary: what would twilight be like if Emmett was the single one in the Cullen family? I started this story exactly how the original is. I started at the cafeteria scene because nothing that happens before then is changed in my story. I'm going to tweak some background information to make my story work. I also mixed a bit of my personality into Bella's. Basically Emmett is the single one and he falls in love with Bella. This is going to be really interesting.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the characters or the original story. I've only taken her story and changed it a little. Some of this story will sound a lot like the original but no copy write infringement is intentional. I will not be receiving any money for this story.

Please enjoy this new story. If you all like the first chapter, let me know so I can post the next ones.

Emeralda Violeta


	2. First Sight

Chapter One: First Sight.

It was here, in this cafeteria, that I first saw them. Unlike the rest of the students, they didn't stare at me. There were five of them and they were so different yet so similar at the same time. They all had different hair color and texture with different body builds.

They were all the same because they were all extremely pale; paler than me, the part albino. They all looked like they belonged in the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine instead of the cafeteria at Forks High. All of them were devastatingly beautiful but in need of a good night's sleep.

There were two girls. One was a small, pixyish girl with a halo of disorderly black hair and a blond. The blond was breathtakingly gorgeous, the kind of girl that had other girls taking hits on their egos just being in the same room with her. Both girls sat in between the boys. There was a tall, lean boy with blond hair sitting to the left of the black haired girl. In between the girls sat a very boyish looking boy with a tangle of reddish-brown hair. On the right of the blond girl was a very handsome, very muscular boy. He had thick bands of iron muscle on his entire body that suggested that the boy lifted weights. His hair was dark and curly. It handsomely framed his beautiful face. Dimples were visible in his breathtaking features.

As I stared, the black haired girl rose and took her tray to the trash. Nothing had been touched on it; they all had trays of food but none of them ate. I watched the girl as she gracefully walked out of the cafeteria. She moved with grace that would break a ballerina's heart.

"Who are they?" I whispered, mystified. Jessica followed my gaze and snickered.

"That is Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The girl who just left is Alice Cullen." Jessica said, pointing them out.

"They don't look related." I commented, still staring at the remaining four.

"Oh, they aren't. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. The blondes, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, though. They're foster children."

"They look too old to be foster children." I tried at nonchalance to mask my surprise. They looked like college students.

"They are now. Eighteen now, I think. Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something. She's had them since they were six. They all moved down here like two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." Jessica's voice implied that this should be obvious, even to an outsider like me. They were outsiders too and that made me feel a little bit better that I wasn't the only one.

"That's nice of them to care for that many kids." I said, still in awe.

"I guess so. I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have children of her own though." Jessica said, as if it reduced the generosity.

"They are all really attractive." I said to change the subject.

"Yes and they are all together! Edward and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held the indignation of the entire town. I had to admit, that would have caused a scandal even in Phoenix. I needed another subject change.

"Which is the boy with the dark, curly hair?" I asked. I don't know why but he intrigued me.

"That is Emmett. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are pretty enough for him. He's kind of intimidating, too." She scoffed. Jessica's voice was full of resentment and a twinge of anxiety. I wondered when she had worked up the courage just to have Emmett turn her down. I noticed that while she was talking, the one named Edward looked up at me and nudged Emmett. He said something and Emmett looked up at me. His expression was curious and I looked down quickly before I met his eye.

"Emmett Cullen is staring at you." Jessica trilled.

"Stop looking at him!" I hissed at her and she snickered. I looked up to make sure she dropped her gaze. I caught Emmett's eye and there was a glimmer of a smile on his beautiful face. The bell rang and I watched the four of them get up, throw their full trays in the trash, and leave. They were all very graceful, even Emmett with all his bulky muscles.

A girl named Angela was in my next class so she walked with me. It was biology one of my favorite subjects. I walked in and took my slip to the teacher. Angela already had a partner at her lab table so I scanned to see where an empty seat was. The only empty seat I saw was next to someone who made my heart stop. Emmett Cullen was sitting next to the only free seat in the entire classroom.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, signed my slip, handed me a book, and sent me to the empty seat. I tripped over a book and nearly fell on the way. I managed to catch myself on a desk before I was completely on the ground. When I looked on, the girl at the desk was laughing. Emmett was looking at me sideways, his lips firmly pressed together, stifling a laugh. With my cheeks flaming red, I took my seat next to him. His arms were folded across his chest, muscles flexed and stiff. Emmett was so beautiful that it was hard not to stare. His chair was as far away from me as the desk would allow. His posture was ridged but a slight smile played on his lips.

I was embarrassed so I used my hair to hide my face. Emmett stiffened next to me so I peeked at him through the curtain of my hair. He had his hands balled into fists around his chair. His white skin was even whiter on his knuckles.

Emmett wasn't looking at me right now so it was ok for me to stare. I studied his handsome features but quickly looked away as he turned his head to meet my gaze. There was a perplexed look on his face. His dark eyes pierced me with intensity. Emmett looked like he was having some kind of internal struggle. I wondered if he knew that I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He smirked and rolled his eyes; yes, he did know and I was insignificant to him. Figures, I was so plain that there was no hope someone like Emmett Cullen would see me as more than an inconvenience.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Emmett Cullen was out of his seat. His size was even more apparent this close. He had some serious muscles on him and I kind of liked it. Unfortunately, he didn't even look at me as he gracefully hurried out of the classroom.

I stared after him, frozen in my seat. I tried to shake off his reaction to me but I couldn't. I couldn't understand why I cared about what he thought of me. It shouldn't matter. So why do I feel like crying?

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy with his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I was insignificant.

"Bella," I corrected him with a smile. He was in my next class, gym, so I let him walk with me. His name was Mike and he was the nicest person I had met today. He kept up an easy stream of chatter as we walked.

I was about to go to the changing room when mike asked, "So what did you do to Emmett Cullen? I've never seen him act like that." Obviously Emmett didn't act like that with people. I cringed and played dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in biology?"

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was torn between being in pain and being amused. Like you kind of irritate him and he finds it funny."

"I don't know why," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy and kind of scary." Mike lingered. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled before going to the locker room. I sat during class, not being forced to participate. Tomorrow would be bad though.

After class, I went back to the office to turn in my paperwork. When I got there, Emmett Cullen was at the desk. He was giving something to Ms. Cope and telling her a joke. I couldn't help but join in when I heard the sound of his beautiful laugh. He turned and scrutinized me. Emmett mumbled something about having to meet his family and walked past me. His hands were clenched into fists as he stalked past me and out the door.

I gave my things to Ms. Cope and went to my truck. I fought the tears as I drove back to Charlie's house. I didn't understand Emmett Cullen's aversion to me and it made me want to cry.


	3. Conversation

Chapter Two: Conversation

Emmett Cullen was not at school the next day. The other four were there but he wasn't. At lunch, I watched the others, waiting for their handsome brother to show up. He didn't. I thought about Emmett's perfect, dimpled face as I waited for him to show up so I could see it in person. I was disappointed.

As I walked to biology, I realized that I was still holding on to a shred of hope that was crushed as I sat at my empty lab table. I wondered why Emmett Cullen wasn't there. Was he avoiding me because I couldn't stop staring at him? Was this his way of telling me he wasn't interested? Of course it was; I was insignificant to him. Wait, if I was insignificant, why wasn't he here? None of it made sense. The school day ended as I tried to reason this out.

The rest of the week and weekend passed without incident. I got my schedule down and walked with mike to most of my classes. I could feel a routine forming.

Emmett Cullen didn't come back to school.

Every day, I watched anxiously as the other Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. I wanted to see him so badly. Why wasn't he here? I thought of him almost the entire weekend; his dark curls, his muscular arms, his perfect face.

On Monday, it was snowing. I ran into the cafeteria for lunch, avoiding snowballs on the way. Out of habit, I glanced at the table in the corner. I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.

Jessica pulled on my arm and said, "What's the matter Bella? Move, you are holding everyone up." I moved immediately through the line. My appetite had vanished so I only got a soda. I sat down at the table, facing their direction. I looked at them through my eyelashes but they weren't looking in my direction so I held my head up a little.

They were laughing. They were enjoying the snowy day, too. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all had their hair completely saturated with snow. Emmett was sitting in the middle and the other four were leaning away from him as he shook his beautiful, dripping curls out at them. I was awed by his beauty and size. His full lips were stretched into a wide smile as he laughed, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth. I smiled at his beauty and chuckled at his action.

"Bella, what's so funny? Who are you staring at?" Jess asked, elbowing me. Across the cafeteria, Edward nudged Emmett and they both looked at me. I dropped my eyes but not fast enough to miss the irritated look on Edward's face and the smirk on Emmett's.

"Emmett Cullen is staring at you again." Jess sang. I was too scared to look up in case it wasn't friendly.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I asked.

"No, should he?" Jess replied with her own question.

"I don't think he likes me." I replied in a small voice.

"He is pretty intimidating." Jess admitted. "I don't think he hates you. He was sort of grinning." That surprised me. I was about to look up when the bell rang. I hurried off to class; he and his family were already gone and I wanted to see him.

I walked into biology to find my table still empty. I hope he hadn't decided to skip; I would go crazy if he did. I doodled on the cover of my notebook and waited.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a deep but soft, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk would allow but his chair was angled toward me. His dark curls were a dripping wet mess but it was still so perfect. His dazzling face was friendly and open, a smile on his flawless, full lips. His eyes had a touch of humor to them but were slightly careful.

"My name is Emmett Cullen," he continued. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made the whole thing up? He noticed me now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything good to say.

"H-how did you know my name?" I stammered. He chuckled. It was a deep, enchanting sound.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive. You're kind of a celebrity around here." He teased me.

I grimaced. I knew it was something like that. The last thing I wanted was a spotlight.

"No, I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

He looked confused but slightly amused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella." I said. He mumbled something that sounded like, " I like Bella too." I continued like I hadn't heard that, "but I think Charlie- I mean my dad- must call me Isabella behind my back- that's what everyone here seems to know me as." I tried to explain unsuccessfully. I felt like an utter moron at the look he gave me.

"Ok, Bella it is." He chuckled. I looked away awkwardly.

Mr. Banner started class at that moment. He explained the lab we were doing today. It was very standard for me. We were working in partners to identify the stages of mitosis.

"Get started!" Mr. Banner commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Emmett asked. I looked up to see him smiling a full, dimpled smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Ok, maybe I should start. You ok?" his smile lessened in intensity; he looked like he was slightly concerned about me.

"No, I'm fine." I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead." I was showing off just a little. I wanted him to know that I wasn't the idiot he probably thinks I am. I'd already done this lab in Phoenix and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it. I didn't take too long to identify it.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Can I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine to stop me as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. It wasn't unpleasant. He pulled back too.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered. I stared at him and he met my gaze, just as astonished as I was.

"Did you feel it, too?" I whispered.

"It was like an electric link between us." Emmett muttered.

I nodded. "Wow. That was weird." I said slowly.

"And why aren't we working, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner. We'll get right to work." Emmett replied with a dazzling smile.

Mr. Banner nodded and moved on. I slid Emmett the microscope.

He looked and said, "prophase." He wrote it down as I replaced the slide with the next one. He had very nice handwriting.

"So, it's too bad about the snow, huh?" Emmett asked as we worked. The snow had turned to rain during lunch and I was glad about that.

"Not really." I answered honestly. I didn't see the point in lying to him.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live in, huh?" he mused.

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly as I removed the last slide. Then I looked up at him.

He looked oddly fascinated by what I had said but I couldn't think of a reason why. Maybe I'm not so insignificant to him but why wouldn't I be. His face was a distraction from my thoughts as his eyes watched me carefully.

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had asked me that- not straight out like he did, humorously demanding.

"It's complicated."

"I bet I can keep up." He jokingly pressed.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The dark gold confused me, and I immediately answered without thinking.

"My mother got remarried."

"What's so complicated about that? When did it happen?" Emmett asked, flashing me his dimpled smile again. There was sympathy in his eyes.

"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"What, you don't like the guy or something?" Emmett asked, his tone still kind and sympathetic even though he was teasing me a little.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough I guess."

The humor was back in his eyes. "I wonder why you didn't stay with them then."

I couldn't fathom his interest but he continued to stare at me with humored, penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow fascinating and vitally important.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living, not well, though. Strictly minor league so he moves around a lot." I half smiled.

"So your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption, playful and humorous.

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." My tone was a mix of defensiveness and humorous sarcasm.

The smile left his face and his eyes and his eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, for once no humor colored his voice. Only frustration.

I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity. What was with him? Why am I suddenly so interesting? Why do I suddenly feel like telling him everything?

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished. I missed my sunny Phoenix.

"But now you're unhappy. It doesn't seem fair to you. Life should be as fun as you can make it." he said, the humor and good mood returning.

I laughed without humor. "Haven't you ever heard? Life isn't fair and it usually isn't fun."

"I don't believe that. And I bet you don't either. Not really" he disagreed, shaking his head so that his curls bounced.

"Maybe you're right." I mumbled.

His gaze became appraising. "You put up a pretty good show but I'd be willing to bet that you are suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced but didn't answer.

"I thought so," he muttered, the amusement colored by smugness.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Good question. It seems wrong to me that you are so miserable," he said, looking away from me. He turned back after a minute with a grin on his face. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

The rest of class, Emmett kept up a string of jokes and humorous stories. I was laughing the whole time. He seemed very pleased with himself that he could cheer me up. Emmett was probably the happiest, funniest person I had ever met.

When class was over, Emmett gave me a quick grin and was out the door before everyone else. Even though he was so big and bulky, he was amazingly graceful and quick. It surprised me and I sat in my seat, watching him leave.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail; he was so much like a loyal dog.

"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. How'd you do? You seemed to get done quickly."

"I didn't have any trouble with it. I've done the lab before though." No need to sound like a know-it-all.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today. You both did." He commented. He didn't seem pleased that I spent most of the hour talking and joking around with Emmett.

I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last week."

Mike grumbled and headed to the boy's locker room. I would probably have to do something about him soon. He seemed overly jealous of me hanging out with Emmett. I'm his friend, not his girlfriend. I couldn't focus on Mike, though. Through the rest of the day, I played through everything Emmett had said and did. It was the best daydreaming I had ever done.


	4. Phenomenon

Chapter Three: Phenomenon

I woke up in the morning and groaned when I looked outside. Yesterday's rain had frozen and everything was covered in ice and snow. I suppose it was beautiful but it was a clumsy person's worst nightmare. I had enough trouble walking on a flat surface, never mind downhill and covered in ice. Today was going to be terrible.

For a minute, I considered crawling back into bed and skipping school but I didn't. I wanted to see Emmett Cullen in all his perfection. I wanted to hear his beautiful voice and booming laugh. I noticed yesterday that when he laughed, the light bounced off his curls very handsomely. The smile that showed off his dimples filled my head as I got ready for school.

Emmett Cullen presented an interesting mystery. There was something strange about him. The first time I saw him, he had stared at me with coal black eyes. Yesterday, his eyes were a strange ochre color, just a shade darker than butterscotch. I was too busy with our conversation to ask about it and it would have seemed rude if I had.

But there was something else. The one time he had touched me was so odd. We had both definitely felt the electric current between us. I wondered why that had happened. It didn't hurt; actually, it was kind of nice. Did he like it too?

No, probably not. I was well out of my range. I didn't have a chance with Emmett Cullen. I knew that his league and my league were spheres that did not touch. There was no reason that I should be anxious to see him because there was no way he could ever be interested in me. I was just setting myself up for rejection.

It took all my concentration not to lose my balance as I made it to the truck. I almost lost it when I reached the truck but caught myself on the side mirror just in time.

My truck had no problem with black ice on the roads but I still went slow anyway. When I got to school, I discovered why I had no trouble with the roads. Charlie had gotten up- who knows how early- to put snow chains on my tires. I carefully walked around the side of my truck to see the chains on my back tire. I wasn't used to being taken care of- it was my job to take care of Renee- and it sent a wave of emotion over me. Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was trying to recollect myself after the emotion and shock the snow chains had brought on when I heard an odd sound.

I looked up, startled by the high-pitched screeching that was fast becoming painfully loud. It hurt my ears so I covered them.

I saw several things at once. Adrenaline rushed through me to make my brain work faster. I was able to see, in clear detail, several things at once. It was cool and frightening at the same time.

Emmett Cullen was standing four cars down from me, next to the silver Volvo his brother, Edward, owned. The usual humor in his face was replaced by horror as he stared at me. His was the face that stood out the most in the crowd who were all frozen in masks of shock and horror.

But more immediately important was the blue van careening wildly through the parking lot. The brakes were locked and squealing as it slid, out of control, over the ice. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. Oh, crap! I was going to get hit and I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van colliding with me and wrapping around my truck bed, something hit me, hard, but from the wrong direction. My head cracked against the icy black top, and I felt something big, solid, and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on my back behind the tan car I parked next to. There was no time to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled around the back of my truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again. It was determined to get me.

A low swear word made me aware that I was not alone and the voice was impossible for me not to recognize. A pair of big, white hands shot out protectively in front of me. The van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face. There was a deep dent in the side of the van that fit the hands.

He moved his hands very fast. One was suddenly gripping under the van, and something was dragging me as if I were a rag doll, and swinging my legs to hit the tan car's tire. The van settled with a groaning metallic thud. That hurt my ears, glass popping and shattering to the ground- exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been. I was one lucky person to have survived that.

The screaming began after a long second of silence. I could hear several people shouting my name in panic. But more clearly than all the other shouting, I could hear Emmett Cullen's low frantic voice in my ear. It sounded off; the humor was all gone, replaced by worry.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I realized that he was holding me to his side with an iron grip when I tried to sit up.

"Don't," he warned as I struggled. "I think you bashed your head against the concrete."

Right on cue, I became aware of a throbbing ache above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"Definitely hit it." I heard the smile and the concern mixed into his voice. He was hardly bothered by anything.

"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head and assess the situation. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"Don't you remember? I was standing right next to you, Bella." He said. He was trying to be serious but it warred against his personality.

I turned to sit up again but he refused to release his hold on my waist.

"Don't, Bella. You shouldn't move. You might be hurt." Emmett said, still refusing to release me.

"Fine. " I muttered. I wasn't going to complain. It was strangely pleasing to have him so close to me. The electricity between us was intense. I wondered if it felt that way to him. Could he be taking some pleasure in holding me to him? It felt that way because he pulled me into his lap and slid his arms all the way around me. His body was cold stone under me. It was odd but not uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of noise and panic, they finally managed to shift the van far enough away from us to bring in the stretchers. Emmett refused his but insisted that I use one. I couldn't resist the look he gave me. It was that perfect dimpled smile and pleading eyes that I just couldn't say no to. I allowed the EMTs to strap me to the stretchers and even put me in a neck brace as long as Emmett stayed with me. He beamed at my request and jumped into the back to help load me in.

Before I was completely in, I caught a glimpse of my father's face, worry and confusion plain there.

"Oh, Charlie." I moaned. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Charlie's face. His voice was full of panic, as he demanded to know what had happened.

It startled me when I felt Emmett's cold hand on mine. "What's wrong, Bella? Are you in pain?" he asked tenderly. I opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me, holding my hand and smiling at me so that it showed his dimples.

"My dad was there. He looked so worried. The sooner this is over, the better. Poor Charlie, he must be freaking out." I told Emmett. He squeezed my fingers in comfort.

"I'll take care of that. Let me get you to my father first then I will deal with yours. Carlisle will take care of you. Trust me." Emmett promised. His smile was so assuring that I couldn't help but believe him. I felt so safe with him even though I barely knew him.

"Whatever you say, Emmett." I murmured, deciding to go along with it.

He flashed me his dimples again. He was about to say something but we were at the hospital now. They wheeled me into the long hall of the emergency ward. I was left there to wait my turn for the x-ray while Emmett went to talk to our fathers. Before he left, Emmett bent down and kissed my cheek. Even though his lips were hard and cold, it still sent a warm thrill through me. The skin there felt burned but it was not painful. I wanted to react but he was already walking away.

About five minutes later, they wheeled Tyler Crowley, the boy who was driving the van, in and put him in the bed next to mine. He looked a lot worse than I felt. It was stomach churning to see all his cuts.

"Bella, are you ok? I thought I was going to kill you. How did you get out of the way so fast?" Tyler asked me.

"Don't worry about it, Tyler. I'm fine. Emmett pulled me out of the way." I told him.

"Who?" Tyler asked confused. Apparently, not everyone was as aware of him as me. What a shame.

"Emmett Cullen. He was standing next to me and pulled me out of the way." I replied, using the excuse Emmett gave me.

"Cullen? Huh, didn't see him. Is he ok?" Tyler sounded mildly concerned.

"He's fine. I'm not sure exactly where but he's around here somewhere." I informed him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Tyler apologized just before the nurse came to get me for my x-ray.

I told them there was nothing wrong with me and I was right. Not even a mild concussion. They wouldn't let me leave until I saw a doctor, though.

They put me back in the ER next to Tyler. No matter how many times I told him I was ok, Tyler wouldn't leave me alone. He kept apologizing and promising to make it up to me. Finally, I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep as he continued to harass me.

"Is she asleep?" a voice so beautiful and amused it could only be Emmett's asked Tyler. My eyes snapped open to see Emmett at the foot of my bed. He was grinning at me and started chuckling softly when he saw my reaction to his voice.

"Emmett, man, I'm sorry." Tyler began before Emmett held up his hand.

"It's cool. No blood, no foul." Emmett chuckled again before sitting on the edge of Tyler's bed to face me. "Hey, Bella. So what's the diagnosis?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. But they still wont let me leave." I told him.

"Well, that's good to hear. I was afraid I'd hurt you. Don't worry, Bella. I came to spring ya." He winked playfully at me.

Before I could ask what he meant, in strode a man in a doctor's coat. He was tall, blond, and handsome. He looked more like a model than a doctor, only one that has never seen the sun. I knew that this was Emmett's father.

"Carlisle, this is Bella Swan." Emmett said to the doctor. He turned to me with a smiled, and said, "Bella, this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, Bella. Emmett says you hit your head on the concrete. Let's see your x-rays." Dr. Cullen turned to the light board next to my bed and put my x-ray up. He studied it a minute. "Everything looks fine. Turn your head to the side and look at Emmett, please."

I did what Dr. Cullen asked and looked at Emmett. He was watching me intently and grinning that dimpled smile.

I felt cool, gentle fingers probe my head. When they came to the bump on my head where it had hit the pavement, I winced. Emmett looked like he wanted to take my hand and comfort me.

"Tender?" Dr. Cullen asked from behind me.

"Not really," I'd had worse.

"Well, you are going to be fine. Take some aspirin for the pain and come back if you feel dizzy or have problems with your vision. Let me fill these papers out and you can leave, Bella. I must say, you are lucky to be alive after nearly being run over." Dr. Cullen said as he started to fill out my paperwork.

"Actually, I was lucky Emmett was standing next to me so he could pull me out of the way. He saved my life." I corrected him.

"Oh, well, yes." Dr. Cullen muttered and suddenly, he needed to concentrate on the papers. Obviously, the doctor knew the truth that Emmett really wasn't next to me. Fine, then. "I'm afraid you will have to stay with us a little longer, Mr. Crowley. Bella, you can go home now."

I groaned. "Can't I go back to school?"

"Actually, it appears that half the school is in the waiting room along with your father. You should go home with him." The doctor contradicted.

"Ok, fine. Does Emmett get to go back to school?" I asked.

"Someone's got to let the school know that we survived." Emmett shrugged. "Your father is waiting for you, Bella."

"I'd like to talk to you alone, Emmett." I jumped of the bed and stumbled into his arms.

Emmett looked down at me after steadying me. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go." No need to tell them that my balance had nothing to do with my head injury. I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him along to the far end of the long room. I was pleased that he didn't pull his hand back and that he was so content to hold mine. We were out of hearing range when we turned the corner.

"I wanted to ask what happened with the van. How did you save me?" I turned to look at him.

"I told you what happened. I was standing right next to you and I pulled you out of the way. Is your head ok? You mist have hit it hard." He grinned as he finished.

"I know better than that. You were at Edward's car and then you were suddenly next to me. Don't tell me you weren't because Tyler didn't see you either. Then the van was going to crush my legs but you held it up." I trailed off at the end. It sounded crazy.

"You think I lifted a van off you? No one will believe that, ya know?" he chuckled and his tone was patronizing.

"I'm not going to tell anyone what really happened." I told him. His expression changed.

"Then why does it matter what really happened?"

"It matters to me. I don't like lying so I should get an explanation for why I am." I wanted him to trust me enough to tell me.

"Lie for _me_, then. You need to trust me on this. I can't explain right now but I will. I want so much to be able to tell you everything this moment but I can't. Just be patient for now and later, I'll tell you everything." His tone was sincere and pleading.

"Ok, then. When will you tell me?" I asked him.

"Soon. I promise, as soon as I can." He stared into my eyes as he spoke. "You should go. Your father is anxious to see you. He was jumpier than a rabbit when I talked to him. See you tomorrow at school, Bella."

"Ok, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Emmett." I replied. He looked tenderly into my eyes and squeezed my hand before dropping it and walking away.

As promised, my father and everyone I knew from school were waiting for me. I didn't feel like being bombarded now so I was grateful when Charlie insisted on getting me home to rest. He had called my mom so I spent about half an hour reassuring her that I was fine. She wanted me to come home but forgot that home was empty.

I couldn't go home now anyway. If I did, I would never find out about Emmett. Part of that was the mystery of him. The other part was the odd attraction I felt for him. It felt to me like he felt it too. He seemed more than happy to be near me and hold my hand. Maybe this could be something. I had to find out. I was determined to stay.

That was the first night Emmett Cullen stared in my dreams.


	5. Friends

Chapter Four: Friends

The moment I stepped out of my truck at school the next day, a mob swarmed me. It seemed like the entire school wanted a first hand account of the accident from Tyler and me. I stifled my claustrophobia and told them. Even though I insisted that Emmett was the hero, there were no crowds surrounding him and asking for his side of the story. As usual, everyone avoided him and his family. I wish I were that lucky; I don't like crowds, especially when I was at the center of them. Emmett smiled at me when I walked into the cafeteria but I was still surrounded so I couldn't talk to him. I kept up my end of the deal and I expected him to do the same.

Emmett was already at our table when I got to Biology. He was reading a baseball magazine and hadn't seen me yet. For a moment, I thought he would get along great with both Charlie and Phil; that is if he ever met them. I took my seat and he still didn't look at me.

"Hello, Emmett." I said politely. He immediately closed the magazine at the sound of my greeting.

"Hey, Bella. I was hoping you weren't too ticked off at me to talk." Emmett said as he grinned at me.

"Does that mean you are going to tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked hopefully. Maybe he was going to fulfill his promise now.

"Sorry, Bella. I can't tell you that right now. I need to make sure you can handle the truth. Get to know me first and then, if I think you can handle it, I'll tell you everything. Besides, I can't tell you with all these people around. Be patient and when the time is right, I'll tell you everything." He promised. Emmett sounded sort of sad at the beginning then turned light-hearted. His gold eyes never left mine, like he was pleading with me to understand. He was giving me an inviting smile that showed his dimples. It was the kind of look that made me want to touch him, just once to know what his face felt like. The kind of look that made me agree to anything.

"Sure, I guess I can do that. So where does that leave us? Does this mean we're friends?" I asked him. I didn't know what he had in mind for us but I wanted to know.

"Friends." He said the word slowly. His mouth twisted around the word, like it tasted bad on his tongue.

"Or not." I said glumly. I put my elbow on the desk and rested my head on that arm. It disappointed me that he could possibly not want to be my friend. I sighed and let my eyes close.

"Bella, look at me." I heard him say before I felt his cool fingers on my hand, close to my face. I opened my eyes to see his face a foot away from mine.

"What?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know if being friends will work but we can try. It might not be enough for me, though." He grinned and looked like he could kiss me at any moment. I wanted him to do that.

Before I could ask what he meant, Mr. Banner started class. I didn't get a chance to talk to him that day.

The next day, Emmett pulled my chair out for me at our lab table. He smiled and said hello.

"Hey, Emmett. I wanted to ask you about what you said yesterday." I began but he put up one pale finger.

"Hold that thought. I wanted to tell you a few new jokes today. What do you call a psychic midget who just broke out of prison?" he asked. I could tell he really wanted me to hear this joke, like it was important that I did.

"Ok, I'll bite. What _do_ you call a psychic midget who just broke out of prison?" I asked and waited for the punch line.

"A small medium at large." He said and started laughing. I started laughing too. His laugh was loud and booming. It was perfect, beautiful and infectious.

That started a very easy friendship between Emmett and me. He was usually at our table already waiting to pull my chair out for me when I got to class. We never hung out outside of class but we were really friendly during Biology. Every once in a while we would wave to each other across the parking lot or cafeteria. I continued to sit at Jessica and Mike's lunch table and he sat with his family. That was how it was.

And yet, it never seemed to be enough. I continued to dream about him but he was always on the edges. Always in view but still out of reach. It irritated me that I could never get to him through the fog that always surrounded him.

I tried to resolve that issue in real life by trying to get him to tell me what he was. It was clear that he wasn't human, not entirely at least. Whenever I brought up the accident or his promise, he would tell me to be patient, that now wasn't the best time.

It never seemed to be enough for him either, our distant friendship. I wondered if he was serious about our friendship not being enough for him. Maybe he did want more. Every smile or wave seemed to be an invitation. I was just too shy to make the first move. I didn't know how to and what if I was wrong. If he didn't want me, then I would look like an idiot. I would let him make the first move. And wait, hoping that he would.

So I tried to content myself with the fact that we were at least talking. he could be completely ignoring me. A not-so-completely satisfying friendship was better than nothing at all.


	6. Invitations

Chapter Five: Invitations

It was almost six weeks since the accident now and about seven since I'd come to Forks. Charlie was very easy to live with. It was almost like having a place of my own that I didn't have to pay for. I cooked and cleaned while Charlie took care of the bills. He didn't hover and I had plenty of alone time, which was how I preferred it. We were well suited to live with each other.

It was then, at the beginning my seventh week in Forks, that Jessica made me aware of an event coming up soon. She called on Tuesday night to ask if it was ok with me if she asked Mike to the girls' choice spring dance.

"Why would I mind? Go ahead and ask him. You guys will have a great time. Make sure you tell me all about it. It should be fun for you guys." I had already decided not to go to the dance. I thought she would appreciate my interest in her evening even if I weren't going to take part in it. I just wasn't the dance attending type.

"You aren't going? Why not?" Jess questioned me like I was insane.

"No, Jess. I'm not. It would be too embarrassing. I can't dance." I answered. It was the truthful answer. I didn't feel like saying that crowds made me uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you won't come? It'll be fun." Jess coaxed almost halfheartedly, like she wished I would stick to my no.

"No, I don't want to. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Jess." I yawned into the phone to let her know I was done talking.

The next day, Jessica was unusually silent as we walked between classes. I wondered if Mike had turned he down for the dance. Had someone already asked him or was he holding out for someone else; holding out for me. If he was waiting for me to ask him, he was going to be disappointed. I liked Mike, just not like that. I knew I was definitely going to have to do something about him now. My suspicions only grew stronger when Jessica sat as far away from Mike as the table would allow at lunch.

When we got to class, Mike lingered by my desk with his back to Emmett, who was reading a joke book. It was clear that Mike did not like the fact that Emmett and I were friends. That was a little too bad for him considering I could be friends with whoever I wanted and he couldn't do a thing about it. Mike sat on the edge of my desk and ignored Emmett's presence, probably wishing that he wasn't there.

"So, Jessica asked me to the dance." Mike said nervously as he stared at his feet.

"That's great Mike. You two will have a great time." I said enthusiastically. He needed to realize that I wasn't interested but Jessica was.

"Well I told her that I had to think about it." Mike murmured, clearly perturbed by my reaction.

"Why would you do that? What's there to think about?" I asked him, letting my irritation be heard. Behind it, I was relieved he hadn't flat out rejected Jessica's invitation.

"I was sort of hoping that you were planning to ask me out." Mike still hadn't looked at me. He was clearly embarrassed to have to ask like this. I didn't want to have this conversation either but not the same reason as Mike.

"No, Mike. I'm not going to the dance at all. I won't even be in town. I'll be in Seattle that day." I made up a quick excuse. I wanted to go to Seattle anyway to find a decent bookstore so why not kill two birds with one stone.

"Why? Can't you go some other time?" It was almost rude the way he said that.

"Nope. I'm going to Seattle instead of the dance. And you shouldn't keep Jessica waiting. It's really rude." I didn't feel the need to be polite if he wasn't going to be. I turned away from him but watched out of the corner of my eyes as he glared at Emmett then went to his seat. As I took a deep breath to calm myself, I let my head fall into my hands so I could rub my temples. Clearly, Mike thought I rejected him because of Emmett and that was not true. Even though I wish it was.

Mr. Banner started his lecture and I lifted my head to listen. Emmett was staring at me in wonder. It looked like he was wondering why I turned Mike down. I mouthed, 'what?' at him and he just shook his head.

Mike met me at the door after class so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven. He didn't talk to me on the way to gym though. I was hoping he would take my suggestion and say yes to Jessica.

After class, I walked to my truck quickly. It was left with minimal damage after the accident. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Mike again and the truck was my safe haven. My breath caught when I saw a dark figure leaning against my door. I looked closer and realized that this figure was too tall and thin to be Mike or Emmett. It was Eric and my breathing continued as I waved at him.

"Hey, Eric."

"Hi, Bella. I was hoping to catch you before you left." There was something weird in his voice; nervous creeping to anxiety.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, waiting.

"Umm, I was wondering, would you ask me to the spring dance?" he stared at his feet and his voice cracked as he spoke.

I was mildly shocked and I scrambled to compose myself. I didn't expect that one, not from Eric. "Actually, Eric, I'm going to Seattle that weekend. I'm not going to the dance, sorry."

His face fell in disappointment. "Ok, then. See you around, Bella." He turned and walked back toward the school. I got in my truck and started it, more than ready to be home.

A silver Volvo blocked my way. Emmett was in the front passenger's seat and Edward was in the driver's seat. I could see that they were waiting for the other three but they were still by the cafeteria. They were moving at a slow pace that irritated me. I briefly contemplated bumping them forward slightly. It wouldn't hurt them, only the Volvo. But I didn't want Emmett mad at me and I couldn't afford to buy Edward a new car. That and I just wasn't the type of person who would intentionally harm a person.

A tapping on my window startled me. Tyler Crowley was at my passenger side window and when I looked back, I saw that his used Sentra was behind me, engine running, and door wide open. I wrenched my window as far down as it would go to talk to him his face was stretched into a grin.

"Hey, Tyler. Sorry, I'm stuck behind the Cullens." I jerked my thumb toward the Volvo. My voice leaked irritation. I worked to calm myself down. It wasn't Tyler's fault that Mike and Eric had diminished my reserve of patience.

"That's ok. Since we're stuck here, I was hoping to ask you something. Do you want to go with me to the spring dance?" he gave me a hopeful grin as he asked.

Ok so it was totally his fault. Tyler was now the focus of my irritation. What was with these guys? You would think that they would take a hint eventually. And what was with going after me? I wasn't even that pretty.

"I thought it was a girl's choice?" I managed through my shocked irritation. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Do you want to ask me to the dance?" he rephrased.

"Actually, I'm going to Seattle instead, Tyler." I hoped he would take a hint.

"Yeah, that's what Mike said." His grin wasn't there anymore.

"Then why did you ask?" I didn't understand why they all wanted to go with me to the dance. Like it was some contest and whoever took me to the dance was the winner. I don't think so; I refuse to be a prize to be won.

"Just hoping you were letting him down easy. Oh well, we still have prom." He said. Before I could respond, he was already headed back to his car.

I looked forward and realized that the other Cullens were in the Volvo now. Before they drove off, I swear I could see Emmett and Edward laughing. When they were out of the way, I stomped on the accelerator and went home.

The phone was ringing when I got in. I didn't feel like talking to anyone but it might be my mom or dad so I answered it anyway. It was Jessica. And she was bubbling over with joy. Mike had caught up with her after school to accept her invitation. I congratulated her very sincerely. This time when Jess wished I would go, she meant it- now that she was sure of Mike. I gave her my Seattle excuse. Then I suggested that Angela ask Eric and Lauren ask Tyler to the dance. Jess thought that was a great idea and let me go so she could call the other girls. That took care of that particular problem. Maybe those boys would stop going after me if they went out with the other girls.

I was thinking about my not so secret and totally unwanted admirers when I got to school the next day. My key fell through my fingers as I got out of my truck. I slammed the door but before I could even move to pick it up, a big, white hand had already retrieved it from the puddle it fell in. Emmett was standing in front of me in all his handsome, muscular glory, holding my key out for me.

"How do you do that?" I muttered as I took the key from him.

"Do what?" he sounded confused.

"Appear out of nowhere like that. You just instantly appear at my side."

"It's not my fault you didn't notice me next to you." Emmett chuckled.

"Whatever, Emmett." I wasn't in the mood for games. I turned and stalked off toward class.

"Wait, Bella. Sorry about that. I'm so used to lying about that, it's a knee-jerk reaction. I'm not going to lie to you anymore, Bella." Emmett had no trouble keeping up with me as he talked.

"Did you come over just to tell me that or is there more?" I wondered why he was breaking our normal thing and talking to me outside of class.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you something but you distracted me. Next Saturday, you know, the day of the dance." He began but I stopped him.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? It isn't your best." Even though I sort of wanted him to, it irritated me that he was going to ask to take me to the dance. He probably watched me shut down the three other guys. Why was he doing this? Was I a prize to him too? God, I hoped not.

He sounded slightly exasperated when he answered. " Will you let me finish? I wasn't going to ask you to the dance." He reassured me. I nodded for him to continue. "I overheard you say that you were going to Seattle that day and I was wondering if you wanted a ride." We were still in the rain so I couldn't see his face clearly but it looked like he was grinning hopefully at me.

"With who? Why?" I asked, slightly confused. Was he using the trip as a way to tell me about him? I guess it shouldn't matter why; I would be perfectly happy just spending the day with him.

"With me, of course. I was going to Seattle anyway. The others are going camping so I'll have Edward's car. I figured it would be a good time to talk and I don't think your truck can make it." he chuckled.

"My truck runs just fine." I continued toward the cafeteria where I stopped to look at him. Inside, I was singing with joy that he wanted to talk with me, wanted to spend an entire day with me.

"But can it make it on one tank of gas?" he grinned because he knew logic was working in his favor. That and I would die to go with him. "So will you go with me to Seattle?" he grinned that perfect, dimpled smile and all I could do was nod. It was the face that made me want to do anything for him. It was the face that kept me sloshing through the rain just to see.

"Great. I'll see you later, then. Time for class, Bella." He turned away to leave but waved as he went.

I walked to my first class in a daze. Mr. Mason was already reading when I got there. He refused to break meter as I took my seat. I still couldn't believe it. Emmett and I were going to Seattle together. I would get me answers then. We would be alone together. I wished that time would move quicker. I was anxious for the answers but especially for the time alone.


	7. Blood Type

Chapter Six: Blood Type

I was still in my own thoughts when I walked in the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike. They were discussing a possible beach trip this weekend. I wasn't all that interested in going. Even if it didn't rain, the temperature would only be in the high forties at the most. Not really my idea of fun. I was more interested in seeing Emmett. I couldn't believe that he had actually asked me to go to Seattle with him and I worried that I had dreamed up the conversation and convinced myself that it was reality. I hoped it was real as I looked over at the Cullen table, wanting so badly to see him.

He wasn't there. The other four sat there as usual but their curly headed brother was missing. Had he gone home? Why would he do that? Was he sick? Jessica's voice broke into my speculations.

"Bella, are you ok? C'mon, you are holding up the line." She tugged on my arm. I hadn't realized until that moment that I had stopped dead in the middle of the lunch line. I hurried to dissolve the gap in front of me.

"Bella, you ok?" Mike asked as I moved forward on sluggish feet.

"Fine. I'll just get a bottle of lemonade. I'm ok." I assured them.

As I paid for my lemonade, Jessica finally broke through my sluggish disappointment with his name.

"Emmett Cullen is staring at you again, Bella. I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I followed her gaze and sure enough, Emmett was sitting at an empty table as far away from his family as possible. He was staring right at me. When he saw that he had finally caught my attention, he grinned, waved, and gestured me over to him.

"Does he mean _you?_" Jessica sounded almost appalled by the fact that Emmett wanted me.

"Maybe he needs help in biology. Better see what he wants." I mumbled to placate her and headed over to Emmett.

When I reached him, he said, "how 'bout you sit with me today." I sat down in the seat opposite him and set my lemonade on the table. He waited for me to say something.

"This is different. What brought this on?" I asked.

"Well, I figured it's time to give up trying to be friends because it isn't working for me. I warned you that it might not be enough for me. I can't keep myself away from you any longer." He said this all very fast. I somehow managed to keep up but only just.

"I don't understand what you mean." I admitted to him. He chuckled slightly.

"I figured you didn't. What I mean is I want more. I want to know you better. The information I have about you is far too insubstantial, Bella." Emmett explained. That thrilled me.

"I know next to nothing about you. If you want to know me, shouldn't I get to know you? It's only fair." I challenged.

"I suppose you're right. What have you figured out about me so far?" Emmett wanted me to start. Maybe he would tell me a bit about him. I hope he will. The mystery of him was one I was almost desperate to solve.

"I'm still trying to figure out what you are, actually. You seem to be more than human." I began honestly.

"Do I? Got anywhere with your theories?" he wondered as he raised one eyebrow. He didn't look offended that I didn't think he was human; more like amused that I had reached that conclusion.

"I have some theories. Whatever you are, it isn't bad. You wouldn't have saved my life if you were bad." I watched for his reaction. His mouth changed from a smile into a smirk.

"Is that what you think of me? That I'm not dangerous? You aren't afraid of me, are you?" Emmett asked me. He had a slightly teasing tone to his almost serious voice.

"Maybe you are dangerous. I don't know enough about you to make that judgment. I'm not afraid of you, though. Actually, I find our friendship insubstantial, too." I said this quietly as I unscrewed the cap off my bottle of lemonade and took a drink. He smiled so that dimples appeared.

"I guess I should be unnerved by that but I'm not. Pretty pleased by it, as a matter of fact. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I hope you don't change your mind once you know the truth." He murmured as he stole my bottle cap.

"No chance of that." I whispered back.

He looked up from the cap he had been twirling between his fingers but was distracted by something over my shoulder. "Your friends seem angry at me for stealing you away. Your boyfriend especially looks pissed." He chuckled as he spun the cap faster.

I was nervous about the boyfriend comment. I didn't want him thinking I had one when I didn't so he would never ask me out. " They will survive one day with out me. And the boyfriend, I don't know who you are talking about. I have no boyfriend."

He smiled widely at me. "I might be willing to change that. Maybe I'll keep you for myself and not give you back to them." I felt a thrill of glee at his words. I definitely didn't seem insignificant now.

I took a drink of lemonade so I didn't have to talk. If I did, I might blurt out something really embarrassing or criticize his comment.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, staring at my bottle.

"No." I didn't want to tell him that my stomach was already full- of butterflies. "You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.

"No, I'm not hungry." He chuckled like he was enjoying some private joke.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked tentatively.

"I guess I can do that." A dimple appeared in Emmett's chin.

"Could you keep the promise you made to me and tell me about the accident during Seattle?" I wanted to make sure that we both remembered.

"That's the plan. Could you do something for me, though?" he stared anxiously at me with his honey eyes.

I nodded warily. What did he want? If it was something that would keep me away from him, I couldn't do it.

"Tell me one theory." He looked up at me through a thick fringe of black eyelashes. His ochre eyes smoldered with intensity and I forgot his question.

"Umm, what?" I mumbled, dazed. How did he do that?

"Please tell me one theory." His eyes scorched and I immediately complied.

"Umm, well bitten by a radioactive spider?" I had been thinking of him as a combination Bruce Wayne- Peter Parker.

"That's not very creative. You're way off anyway, Bella." He chuckled.

"Dang, no spiders?"

"No."

"No radioactivity?"

He shook his head, letting his curls bounce, and true to his personality, joked, "Kryptonite doesn't bother me either."

"Oh well. I'll find out next Saturday, I guess." My voice had an air of light, breeziness.

"I sincerely hope you can handle it. Maybe you wont think I'm a superhero when you know the truth." He whispered and started spinning the cap again.

"A bad guy wouldn't risk their life to save someone." I reminded him.

He looked up with blazing eyes. I was locked in his gaze, a swirl of emotions running through me. Awe and passion the two strongest emotions. Until I realized the cafeteria was almost empty, that is.

"Holy crow. We're going to be late!" I jumped up immediately but he stayed where he was.

"I'm not going to class today." He was twirling the cap so fast that it was a blur.

"Why not?" I asked, disappointed that I wouldn't get biology to be near him.

"Ditching is healthy every now and then. Gives you a break." He grinned mischievously.

"Well I'm going." I was too big a chicken to not worry about being caught.

"See you later then, Bella." He gave me a look like he wished I would ditch with him.

For a minute, I seriously considered giving in to my desire to be alone with him this minute instead of waiting for Seattle. The warning bell sent me running to class, though. Mr. Banner had not come in the classroom when I got there. Mike and Angela were staring at me as I walked to my empty lab table. Angela looked awed. Mike looked irritated, almost angry. I didn't meet their eyes as I took my seat.

Mr. Banner came in juggling some cardboard boxes. He set them on Mike's table. Then he took a pair of rubber gloves for the pocket of his lab coat and pulled them on. The snap they made seemed ominous to me.

"I have a treat for you all today. The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles on Saturday and I thought it would be fun for you to find out what your blood type is. Take one item from each box. You should get an indicator card, a four-pronged applicator, and a sterile micro lancet." Held up a card with four boxes, what looked like a nearly toothless hair pick, and a piece of blue plastic. I couldn't see the barb. But it still made my stomach churn. Mr. Banner took a card and placed a drop of water on each box. "Once I've put water on your card, carefully prick your finger with the lancet and place a drop of blood on the card. Don't start until I come to you." He broke open the plastic on the lancet and grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the barb into Mike's middle finger. I felt a wave of nausea as Mr. Banner squeezed his finger to make the blood flow.

I put my head on the table as my classmates squealed and whined as they pricked their fingers. My stomach rolled uneasily. I let my eyes close so I wouldn't accidentally see the blood.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Mr. Banner ask over me.

"I already know my blood type." I managed to choke out.

"Do you feel sick?" he asked and I nodded. "Do you want to go to the nurse? Can you walk?"

"Yes, sir." I would crawl if I had to. Just get me out of here.

I didn't need to look to know who volunteered to take me to the nurse. Mike seemed only too happy to pull my arm around his shoulders and wrap his around my waist. I made it as far as the cafeteria before I nearly collapsed.

"Just give me a minute to rest, Mike. Please, just a minute." I begged him. He helped me sit down on the freezing, wet concrete and I pressed my cheek to it.

"You ok, Bella? You look green." Mike's voice was full of concern but I couldn't concentrate on it.

"Yeah. Whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket." I warned him in a feeble voice.

"Are you going to be sick, Bella?" he sounded a little worried about it.

"Bella?" It wasn't Mike who called my name. This voice was deep and booming. Even though it was full of concern and worry, a tone I had heard only once in it before, I knew it instantly.

"Oh, no." I mumbled as another wave of nausea rolled over me. I wanted to die or at the very least, not throw up.

"What happened to her? Is she ok?" Emmett asked Mike. His panicky voice was just above me.

"I don't know. She didn't even stick her finger. I was taking her to the nurse but she wouldn't go any farther. What are you doing here?" Mike's tone was belligerent.

"Go back to class, Mike. I've got her." Emmett said, ignoring Mike's rude protests.

Suddenly, I was off the ground and was being carried in a pair of huge, muscular arms. My eyes flew open to see Emmett smiling down at me.

"No, put me back on the sidewalk." I protested feebly. My stomach still hadn't settled and I was afraid I might throw up on him. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

He ignored my protests and chuckled. "So you faint at the sight if blood. And not even your own blood." He had been staring forward until I groaned. Emmett held me closer to his broad chest as he took in my weak grimace. "You look awful, honey." His voice was quiet and soothing now.

"How did you see me? I thought you left." I managed to say.

"I didn't leave. I was in Edward's car listening to a cd. I looked up and saw Newton dragging you along. I thought he was off to the woods to bury your dead body. Honestly, I've seen corpses with better color. I was afraid I would have to avenge your murder." Emmett chuckled. Listening to a cd was such a normal response. It was over shadowed by the intensity in his voice. I knew he meant everything he said; he would have avenged my murder if that happened.

I didn't speak for fear of throwing up and that I was moved by the sentiment. The steady movement of his walk wasn't helping my uneasy stomach.

It was suddenly warmer and I knew that we were inside. Emmett explained to the nurse what had happened to me in biology as he laid me down on the cot. The nurse went and got me an ice pack immediately. I didn't think it was necessary; the dizziness and queasiness was already fading. Of course, I knew it would be gone by now if I had eaten anything at lunch. But I was glad I hadn't because I would have almost assuredly thrown up on Emmett. He was standing against the wall, watching me.

About two minutes after I arrived, Ms. Cope said we had another invalid. I felt better so I got up to free the cot. Mike came in, supporting the weight of another boy from our class.

"Oh, no. Bella, go outside." Emmett urged. I bolted for the door and Emmett followed me. I knew the boy wasn't sick from seeing blood like I was.

"Thanks. The smell of the blood would have put me under again."

"People can't smell blood." He disagreed playfully.

"Well, I can. It smells like rust and salt. That's what makes me sick." I told him.

He smirked and rolled his eyes at me, amused.

Mike came in then. "You look better." He accused me before glaring at Emmett.

"Yeah. Just a fainting spell."

"You going back to class, then?" he asked in a slightly friendlier tone.

"Are you kidding? I would just have to turn around and come back." I knew I couldn't handle that.

"Ok, then. Think you're still up for the beach trip on Saturday? We're meeting at my dad's store at ten o'clock." He asked hopefully. Mike's eyes shifted to glare at Emmett again; clearly not an open invitation.

"I said I was in, didn't I?"

"Yeah, ok. See you in gym." He waved at me and glared at Emmett as he left.

I groaned. "Ugh, gym." I closed my eyes.

"I can take care of that. Go sit down and look sick." Emmett whispered into my ear. I did what he told me to do.

Emmett was a master negotiator. He got us both out of our next classes with ease. Ms. Cope would have excused Emmett from tomorrow too, if he wanted; I was sure of that.

"Come on Bella. I'll take you home in Edward's car. Alice can take you truck home later." Emmett said as he helped me stand.

"Before Charlie gets home, preferably. I'd rather drive myself home, though." It was useless to argue so I didn't. He wouldn't let me drive myself home. Emmett didn't seem like the type of person to give in and I kind of wanted to ride with him. We could talk some more.

"I'm not going to let you drive. Trust me, the truck will be in your driveway in plenty of time before your dad comes home." He winked and grabbed my hand to tow me toward the parking lot.

"Ok, Emmett." I said, giving up. Even though his hand was cold, it felt pleasant around mine. "So are you going to the beach with us on Saturday?" I really hoped he would. It gave me my first feeling of enthusiasm for the trip if he went. I couldn't see him piled into a van with the rest of us though. It was too normal but I could hope.

"I don't think I'm invited."

"I just invited you. Will you come?"

"Let's you and I not push Mike too far, huh? He already hates me and we wouldn't want him to have an episode." He chuckled. I liked that he put us together like that. I shrugged as we got to the Volvo. We got in and he started the car.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"First Beach. In La Push."

"Oh. Are you feeling better now?" he asked as he took my hand again.

"Yeah. The cold feels good. Your hand is as good as any ice pack."

He mumbled something I didn't catch. " Does it bother you? The cold skin, I mean?" he asked in a louder voice.

"I guess not. It actually feels good." I admitted. I wanted him to keep touching me. I liked it for some reason. I liked him. He thought about that until we were parked in front of my house.

He asked me about my mother and kept me talking for a while.

"So are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked when I finished my story about Renée.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted me. I don't really remember my parents. I never really had a father and my mother had some issues. Carlisle and Esme are more my parents than my real ones ever were." His voice was a little bitter when he talked of his biological parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Emmett." I told him sincerely and rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand.

"No big deal. Carlisle and Esme are my parents now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. The adoration in his voice when he spoke of them was obvious.

"Yes, I do. And my adopted brothers and sisters as well." He glanced at the clock. "oh, crap. If I don't go bring the car back, Edward will be pissed and the others too for having to stand in the rain. The truck will be here before Chief Swan gets home. Have fun at the beach, Bella."

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" I hadn't missed that.

"No, Edward and I are going hiking. Leaving tonight. But I have a favor to ask you." His eyes burned with intensity. I nodded.

"Don't take offense to this but try not to fall in the ocean or get run over this weekend, ok?" He was seriously concerned about my safety.

"I promise I wont. See you Monday." I got out of the car. He flashed me a dimpled smile and was gone.

The truck was there, as promised, before Charlie got home. I wondered how he did it.

Tomorrow would be boring and the weekend worse without Emmett.

* * *

A.N. : this is by far the longest chapter i have ever written but i hope you enjoy it. even though i write for myself and don't really care what people think of me or my work, it's still nice to see the reviews. if you liked the story just say that. it doesnt have to be a long review. also, i would appreciate it if you all would take the time to vote in the poll i have on my profile. it pertains to this story and you all can have a say in what comes next. thanks!

emeralda violeta


	8. Realizations

Chapter Seven: Realisations

I wasn't looking forward to the boring, Emmett-less Friday. He wouldn't be there to make me laugh and I was not looking forward to the monotony. I think I genuinely miss him when he's not here. I liked him a lot, which was obvious. I had never been this close to a boy before.

Of course, I had never met a boy like Emmett before. He was handsome, strong, funny, and mysterious. He had basically confirmed yesterday that he wasn't human. I should probably be scared but I wasn't. The more I found out about him, the more I liked him. He was just so sweet and funny. Maybe he was exactly what I needed: someone who could take care of me and make me laugh.

Mike was glum when I got to English. I wondered if it was because I didn't show up in gym yesterday. He probably jumped to the correct conclusion that I left with Emmett. I didn't know what to say about the biology incident.

I didn't have to worry about it because the first think he said when I took my seat was, "sorry, Bella. We have to postpone the beach trip."

"How come?" I asked, trying to sound upset.

"It's going to be cold and rainy all day tomorrow. We'll have to wait for better weather." Mike sighed, looking extremely disappointed like he had been waiting for this for more than just a few days.

I had mixed feeling about it. I hadn't been looking forward to the trip but now I didn't have anything to do this weekend. Charlie had been more enthusiastic about the trip than I was. I think he felt guilty for leaving me at home all the time. I didn't mind that but being bored and thinking of nothing but Emmett sounded kind of depressing because I know that is what is in store for me now.

"That sucks. Maybe next month," I used a tone appropriate for the disappointment I was supposed to feel.

"I was thinking you and I could-" Mike began but Mr. Mason called class and he didn't have a change to finish. I had an awful feeling he was about to ask me out again. Thank goodness for Mr. Mason's good timing.

The day pasted slowly and it was finally time for lunch. Jessica chattered all the way to the cafeteria. She wanted to know what Emmett and I talked about yesterday. Unfortunately, she also asked about biology. I guess Mike told her about the fainting.

I was about to lie about it all when the unexpected happened. I never would have expected it even if I had been forewarned. It was just such an anomaly. Just like Emmett sitting away from his family to sit with me.

I was headed to the lunch line when an unfamiliar voice called, "oh, Bella!" The voice was high and musical like wind chimes.

I turned to see Alice Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale waving at me. Alice danced over to stand in front of me with a huge grin. Jasper and Rosalie followed.

"Hey. We wanted to talk to you. You can sit with us today if you want." Alice offered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Uh, sure. See you later, Jess." I muttered, baffled. They didn't talk to anyone usually. I followed them back to their table, feeling Jessica's eyes bore into my back. I sat facing them.

"I'm so glad we are finally getting to talk to you. Emmett just about collapsed with relief when we told him we were going to introduce ourselves to you today. I'm sure you already know this but I'm Alice and this is Jasper, my boyfriend, and his sister, Rosalie." Alice tittered excitedly. Jasper and Rosalie smiled warmly as they said hello.

"It's nice to meet you too. Why was Emmett so relieved?" It seemed odd to me. Emmett didn't worry about anything. Why would he want me to meet his family so badly? We weren't dating, just friends. There must be another reason.

"Haven't you noticed how crazy he is about you?" Jasper asked in his low bass. The question caught me off guard. Emmett was crazy about me? What exactly did that mean?

"You must have noticed by now. He could hardly stand leaving because he wouldn't get to see you." Rosalie explained.

"Really?" The idea that he missed me as much as I missed him gave me a warm feeling. Jasper smiled like he knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Yeah. So we decided to get to know you while he and Edward are out of town." Alice continued.

"Of course, Edward will want to meet you when he gets back." Rosalie added. She said his name with a lot of affection. Alice had used the same amount of affection when she said Jasper's name. They truly cared about each other.

"I'll look forward to that. So when are they coming back?" I asked. I couldn't hide the longing in my voice.

"You miss him, don't you?" Jasper asked and I blushed. "He'll be happy to hear that. You should know, Bella. He misses you too."

"A lot. We can miss our guys together if you want. Emmett said you were going on that beach trip tomorrow but we can hang out on Sunday until they get home that night." Rosalie offered sweetly. It was so nice of her to offer even though she barely knew me and had no obligation to do that.

"Actually, the trip got cancelled. And I'm not Emmett's girlfriend so I don't know if I should." I said dismally. He had never said he wanted me to be, exactly. I didn't know how I would be received if I were waiting for him at his house for him to get home. It might scare him and I didn't want that.

"But you will be." Alice trilled excitedly. "Oh, the three of us can go shopping tomorrow. Just us girls."

"Bella, Emmett cares about you fiercely. I've never seen him worry about anything before. He worries for your safety though. He wants to see you when he gets home too." Jasper told me. I tried to see if he was just messing with me. I saw from the set of his jaw and the look in his eyes that he was completely serious.

"Wow. I had no idea Emmett felt that way about me." I smiled at the thought. Emmett Cullen worried about me and wanted me there when he got home.

"You feel the same way about him." Jasper stated. It wasn't a question, like he knew that I cared immensely for his brother. I just nodded, embarrassed to voice my feelings out loud for Emmett to his family. I should be telling him.

"You don't have to reply to that. Emmett should know your feelings for him before we do. Jasper's just nosy sometimes but he means well." Alice said as she poked her boyfriend in the side. Jasper jumped slightly and laughed a little.

"So will you go shopping with us?" Rosalie implored me. "Emmett would feel better if you were with us. He wouldn't have to worry about you and you could talk to him when they check in. please. We really want you to come."

I wasn't one for shopping but hanging out with Alice and Rosalie sounded like a good idea. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Excellent. Maybe you can spend the night some time." Alice squealed. She practically bounced in her seat.

Just then, a phone rang and Rosalie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, silver cell phone. After looking at the caller id, she answered, "Hello, Edward darling. I miss you too… sitting at lunch. Good for you, sweet heart…" This went on for a few minutes before Rosalie said, "ok lemme talk to Emmett. Just for a minute… Hey, Emmett. Guess who is sitting next to me at this very moment. Bella! She's fine. Ok, here she is." Rosalie handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's me." Emmett's voice came over the phone. My heart sang at the sound, it was just so perfect.

"Hey, how's the hiking?" I asked. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper had an odd look on their faces.

"It's fine. Wish I were with you, though. I want to ask you something that I should have a while ago, Bella." He sounded so sincere.

"Ok, go ahead." I had a feeling I was really going to like the question.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Ok, that's not a question. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Emmett asked, slightly nervous.

I smiled widely. This was exactly what I was hoping would happen. "Yes, Emmett. I will be your girlfriend." Alice squealed as I said it. Jasper and Rosalie smiled widely.

"Bella, I-" Emmett cut off and took a deep breath. "I'm glad you feel that way. Hey, are you still going to the beach?"

"No. It will be too cold tomorrow. I'm going shopping with Alice and Rosalie instead. Will you be ok out there?" I let my concern color my voice.

Emmett chuckled. "I'll be fine. My skin is already cold so that isn't an issue. I do like hearing the concern in your voice, though. You might want to get a good night's sleep if you are going shopping with those two. You don't really seem like the type of girl who likes shopping."

"I'm not really." I admitted.

"Figured. Lunch is probably almost over. Let me talk to Rosalie. I will call tomorrow while you're with them." Emmett assured me.

"Can't wait. Here she is." I handed the phone back to Rosalie who murmured some things I didn't catch.

"Oh, Bella. I am so happy. You and my brother; and you will be great friends with Rose and me." Alice was positively bubbling over with joy.

I smiled at them. Even though this was the first time I had talked with them, I liked Alice, Jasper and Rosalie already. They were just so nice to me and I knew that it was because they liked me and not just because I was their brother's girlfriend. It felt so right to sit here with them. Most of all, it felt right to be with Emmett.

And there was my answer. Ever since yesterday, I had been asking myself if I could handle the fact that Emmett and his family weren't humans. The answer was so obvious, it was like a truck with headlights blaring its horn at me: yes, I could handle it. It doesn't matter to me what they are because I… love Emmett? Yes, I love him. I am in love with Emmett Cullen. That realization was the truck hitting me but it left me with a wide smile on my face.

I looked up and saw them all staring at me. Jasper's smile was almost as big as mine. We should get to class now." I suggested, slightly embarrassed.

"We'll walk with you to your class." Rosalie offered. We all left the cafeteria together.

"Ok, so what time do you want to meet up tomorrow and where?" I asked as we walked through the rain.

"How about we pick you up from your house at ten?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good. See you then." I said to Alice and Rosalie. "Later, Jasper." They said goodbye and I entered my biology class.

****

"You aren't still going to the beach tomorrow, are you, Bella?" Charlie asked at dinner that night. "It's supposed to be cold tomorrow."

"No, I have other plans." I told him.

He stopped eating. "Oh, like what?" Charlie tensed for my answer. Maybe he thought I had a date. I wish that were the case.

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale invited me to hang out with them tomorrow. I think we're going shopping." I told him. He relaxed instantly.

"Dr. Cullen's daughters?" I nodded. "Nice girls. You should have a good time with them." Charlie approved.

"So you like the Cullens?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen is a valuable asset to this town. He's a brilliant surgeon and his wife is a wonderful woman. I thought I was going to have a problem with all those adopted teenagers but they all turned out to be very well behaved and respectful. More than I can say for some of the other kids your age whose families have lived here for generations. Why do you ask?" Charlie got suspicious as he posed the question.

"Just remember what you just said about them, ok? I'm going to bed. 'Night, dad." I hedged and hurried up to my room.

I took a shower and settled down in my bed. I tried to relax enough to fall asleep so I pulled up an image of Emmett's face. My boyfriend's face. His perfect face had that dimpled smile I loved so much on it. Sleep slowly took me with that vision in my head.


	9. Shopping and Sonnets

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story. I mentioned in the first author's note that I would be adding my own personality into Bella's. Well in this chapter, Bella recites a sonnet that I actually wrote myself. Everything in this story is my own work and I ask that if you don't like my sonnet, please dont make fun of me for it. As Bella tells Alice and Rosalie, I've never shared my poems with anyone so if you hate it, don't tell me. I hope you do enjoy it though. You can read this poem and others i've written about Twilight in my new story 'Twilight Poems'. Thanks for reading!

emeralda violeta

* * *

Chapter Eight: Shopping and Sonnets

I woke up briefly in the middle of the night. I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming but I thought I saw a dark shadow flit across my window. It was shaped like a person but that was impossible; I was on the second floor. I shrugged and rolled over, sleep not very far off.

I woke up again at 8:30 on Saturday morning. Wearing my most comfortable clothes and shoes seemed like a good idea so I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and a green tee shirt. My feet went into my favorite black boots. Then I went to my closet to grab my purse, which my wallet and journal went into.

Charlie was already gone by the time I got downstairs to eat breakfast. As usual, I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I thought about Emmett while I ate and brushed my teeth. His sisters were my friends and I was his girlfriend. Maybe life in Forks wouldn't be so bad.

At ten o'clock on the dot, there came a knock on the front door. When I answered, Alice stood on the porch. Over her thin shoulder, I saw a red convertible behind my truck. Behind the wheel, Rosalie waved at me.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice sang. "Ready to go?"

"Hi, Alice. Yep, let's go." I smiled. She grabbed my hand and towed me to the car, just as excited as she could be. I noticed that her hand, very small even in mine, was just as hard and cold as Emmett's. It was nice and comforting.

"Here, you can have the front seat." Alice offered as we reached the car.

"Hey, Bella. How was your evening?" Rosalie asked as I slid into the seat next to her, an interesting grin on her face.

"Hi, Rosalie. Not bad, how was yours?" I asked politely. She was headed down my street now.

"Oh, the usual. Missing Edward, hanging out with Alice. I talked to Edward a little last night. They'll call around noon today. Emmett wants to make sure we're treating you ok." Rosalie answered.

"Why wouldn't I be ok with you? Or is Emmett just worried about me in general?" I asked, hoping to glean some information from them.

"Emmett just cares about. That and you know that we aren't human. He's worried about how you will do with us." Alice answered form behind me.

"Oh. You're right that I know you aren't human. I just don't know what you are." I said. Maybe they would tell me what I so desperately wanted to know.

"Emmett wants to tell you that himself. You should probably hear it from him anyway. You'll take it better if you find out from him." Rosalie said then reached out and patted my hand.

I thought about that for a minute. There was silence in the car as they waited for me to say something. Finally, I found my voice and said, "You should know, I don't care what you guys are. I'm not afraid of you and I don't care that you aren't human."

"Really? You sure about that?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Yes, I don't care what you are. It doesn't matter. Besides, if you guys were going to hurt me, you would have already. Emmett wouldn't have saved my life or asked me out if he didn't care about me." I had thought about this all last night and most of this morning. I loved Emmett and would continue to love him no matter what he turned out to be. It didn't matter. All that mattered is the way I feel about him. My decision was made: living without him was intolerable, unbearable. Not being around him was simply not an option.

"You're really brave, you know that?" Rosalie commented, slightly awed.

"Yes, she is." Alice agreed." Bella, you can handle the truth. Hold on to your conviction and you'll be fine."

Alice and Rosalie were something else when it came to shopping. We went to every store in Port Angeles. They refused to let me pay for anything and we always walked out of the store with at least one bag. I guess they had a lot of money.

At noon, the guys called. First, Rosalie talked to Edward. Alice went with me to get some lunch. She didn't buy anything for herself or Rosalie though. When we got back to the table we left Rosalie and the bags at, she immediately passed me the phone.

"Hello? Emmett?"

"Hey, Bella. How's the shopping? Did you sleep well last night?" Emmett asked me in a tender voice. I loved it.

"Yes, I slept well last night. The shopping is ok. My feet are starting to hurt from it but it's tolerable. How was your evening?" I was touched that Emmett cared enough to ask me about how I slept.

"It was fine. I think I'm driving Edward crazy, though." Emmett chuckled. Even more than I love his voice, I love the sound of his laugh.

"Oh, why's that? You being annoying, Emmett?" I teased him.

"Can't stop thinking about you. I'm distracted and he's ready to push me off a cliff." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I loved that he thought of me so often. He really was the sweetest boy I had ever met.

"Well, you'll be home tomorrow so try to enjoy the rest of your outing. I'm fine here so don't worry about me." My voice was almost a coo as I longed for him to be home.

"I know that. I still think about you, though. Hey guess what?" Emmett boomed at the end.

"What's that?"

"We were thinking about coming home early. Me missing you is making Edward miss Rosalie. Maybe we can be back by noon tomorrow." Emmett sounded excited.

"I miss you, too." I admitted shyly.

There was a pause and then: "D_efinitely_ coming home early."

"Are you at least having _some_ fun? I've tried to enjoy myself without you." I had a feeling he wasn't.

"Sure. I always enjoy myself. I'm glad you're having fun with my sisters. What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting down and I'm eating lunch. Rosalie and Alice are deciding where to go next. What about you?" I didn't know what exactly he was doing. I had never been camping before.

"Sitting on a stump, missing you. Edward is rolling his eyes at me." Emmett sounded extremely amused at that. "We're getting ready to go down the other side of this mountain."

I sighed. "You gotta go, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, let me talk to Alice before I go. Miss you." Emmett sounded just as dejected as I felt. His 'miss you' sounded like he wanted to say more, it was just so full of affection. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Miss you, too. Bye, Emmett." I said and handed the phone to Alice. She took it and started murmuring fast and soft.

Out of habit, I took out my journal and my favorite pencil and started to write. I started humming Taylor Swift's 'Our Song' as I began a new poem.

_I miss you when you are not beside me_

_Waiting for you to come back to your home_

_Your perfect face I dearly wish to see_

_I will wait until the end of your roam_

"What are you doing?" Rosalie's voice broke me out of my rhyme scheme. She was watching me intently, trying to decipher my writing.

"Oh, ah… I think the beginning of a sonnet. Not sure yet." I mumbled nervously. I never let anyone read my poems. Well, except for my mother.

Rosalie looked pleasantly surprised by my answer. "You write poetry? I didn't know that."

" A little, I guess. My mom read a poem I wrote for class once and encouraged me to keep at it. She gave me this to write in for my sixteenth birthday." I explained, holding my journal up. It was powder blue leather with a strip of leather that slid into a loop to keep it closed. I loved it and carried it with me so when I got inspired it was always there.

"I'd love to hear something you wrote. Unless you don't want to. I'll understand if you don't." Rosalie smiled at me like she wished I would but didn't want to push it.

"Um, sure. Let me find a good one." I said, flipping through my book.

"The guys will be home at noon tomorrow. We need to buy Bella something pretty to wear when she sees Emmett." Alice announced. "Whatcha doing, Bella?" she asked as she craned her neck to see my journal.

I blushed. "I was going to recite a poem I wrote to you two."

Alice squealed. "Yay! I bet it's fabulous."

I blushed even more deeply. "Not really. Here's a sonnet I wrote called _Behind My Mask._

_What do you see when you look at me?_

_Who I truly am I can't really show_

_Because what you see, it's not really me_

_The real me, you don't really know."_

I stopped after the first stanza and looked up. Alice was beaming like the sun. Rosalie had let her mouth fall open.

"You didn't like it?" I asked shyly. I knew I shouldn't have read my work. I expose way too much of myself like that. I'm not very good anyway. I should just-

"No, we loved it. It's just that we can relate so well to that. It surprised me just how much that relates to us." Rosalie said quickly.

"Oh, really?" I asked, suspiciously. They nodded. "Would you like to hear the rest of it?"

"There's more?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yep. That was the first stanza of a sonnet." I explained.

"Please, would you finish reciting it for us?" Rosalie smiled imploringly at me. I nodded.

"_Behind my mask, a tortured soul lies there_

_You can't see what I'm too afraid to show_

_The real me up you would surely tear_

_Behind my mask you don't really know._

_Tried to fit into a stupid mold_

_Created a mask to hide who I am_

_The real me out I have surely sold_

_Sometimes I don't even know who I am._

_Who I really am, I want you to see_

_Behind my mask I will no longer be."_

I waited for them to say something. Finally, they said in unison, "that was beautiful!"

I smiled. "Thanks. I've never really fit in anywhere so I pretend to. To be honest, I've never felt more comfortable with anyone than I do with you guys, except Emmett. My mom is my best friend and we are on two totally different pages half the time." I admitted with a chuckle.

"Really? That's how we feel. People tend to stay away from us and it's dangerous to get close to humans because of what we are." Rosalie said with a smile.

"But with you? Non-issue. You understand what it's like to be on the fringe of things. You just sorta belong here." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"I'm claustrophobic so I don't like crowds. I deliberately put myself on the fringe. You do that to keep your secret, huh?" I knew I was right because that was why they kept to themselves.

"Ok, enough psychoanalysis. We need to find you the perfect outfit for tomorrow, Bella." Alice said, jumping up.

It was nearly 8:00 by the time Rosalie pulled up into my driveway. I was tired but I had a lot of fun. Alice and Rosalie were great, the best friends I could ever ask for. They were my boyfriend's sisters and my best friends so that made them even better.

Rosalie turned the car off and we all got out. The trunk was full of our bags so we had to figure out what I was taking and what was theirs. I ended up with four bags so they offered to help me take them up to my room. I turned to my house and noted that Charlie was already home. We walked up the drive and I let them into the house.

"Bella?" my dad called from the living room.

"Hey dad. Give us a minute and we'll come say 'hi'." I called back and headed for the stairs.

"Us? We?"

"Yeah. Alice and Rosalie are here. We're going to drop my bags in my room." I answered.

I opened my door and let them in. "Just set the bags on the floor. I know it's not much but I've only lived here about two months so I haven't had time to do anything to it." I said, grimacing at my shabby bedroom. The yellowing lace curtains and prehistoric computer assuredly paled in comparison to what they probably had.

"It's not bad but it doesn't reflect you. Esme would love to get her hands on this and redesign it for you." Alice said as she surveyed my bed.

Rosalie laughed. "Knowing you and Esme, you would want to redo the whole house and Chief Swan probably won't go for that. Alice, admit it, you tend to go overboard on things." Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie.

"Esme? Your mother?" I asked.

"Yeah. Esme dabbles in architecture and home remodeling. She's fantastic with interior design." Alice replied.

"Cool. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." I said and headed to the hall. After pointing out the bathroom and Charlie's room, we went down to the living room. Charlie was sprawled out on the couch with his bare feet up. He immediately sat up and smoothed his curly hair when he saw Alice and Rosalie behind me.

"Dad, this is Alice and Rosalie. You know, Dr. Cullen's daughters." I introduced them.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Came the nearly unison greeting to my dad.

Charlie spluttered for a second. Then he collected himself and said, "Hello, Alice and Rosalie. Please, call me Charlie. Have a seat, there's some pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"We can't. Our parents want us home soon. We just wanted to say hi." Alice explained, smiling.

"Ok, then say hi to your folks for me. Safe trip home, girls." Charlie smiled too.

"We will see you tomorrow, Bella. We'll be here at ten to get you." Rosalie moved to hug me but didn't get that far.

"What's that? You girls doing something tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Is it ok if Bella comes over to our house tomorrow, Charlie? We wanted to do a home spa day and Esme wants to meet Bella. Please, Charlie?" Alice lied smoothly about tomorrow's activity.

"Uh, sure. Just as long as Bella's homework doesn't get neglected." Charlie tried to play the responsible parent.

I rolled my eyes. "I did it last night."

"Ok, you can have her tomorrow, then." Charlie allowed.

"Yay! See you tomorrow Bella. Good night Charlie." Alice said.

After some 'good nights' and a slice of pizza, I went up the stairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow couldn't come faster for me.


	10. Beauty Parlor

Chapter Nine: Beauty Parlor

I woke up the next day inspired to finish the sonnet I had started yesterday. I lost track of time and before I knew it, the clock read 9:55. Alarmed, I jumped out of bed and threw on the first clothes I could find. The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it.

Alice and Rosalie were both standing there. "I knew you wouldn't be ready. Doesn't matter anyway. We are going to make you look perfect for Emmett." Alice said as she walked through the door and headed down the hall.

Rosalie took my hand and said, "Don't worry. I wont let her go overboard on you." I noticed she had a large bag over her shoulder.

"What's the bag for?" I asked as we followed Alice.

"You. It's makeup, hair supplies, and spa stuff." Rosalie answered.

"I thought we were doing that at your house." I exclaimed; wasn't that the plan? That was what they told Charlie.

"Emmett wants to be the one to take you to the house and introduce you to the family for the first time. It means a lot to him so we stay here for the beautification. Alice and I are leaving at 11:45 and Emmett will be here at noon." Rosalie explained.

"Ok, then. I guess my boyfriend has more of a right to introduce me to his parents than his sisters do. Even if those sisters are my friends." I agreed. I barely contained my glee that Emmett would be here in less than two hours. Rosalie smiled at me as we walked into my room. Alice was going through my closet, taking out items she liked.

"Wow, you don't have much here. You could use a little more variety in your wardrobe, Bella." Alice sounded surprised. I guess she had a lot; more than I did at least.

"We can't all afford designer clothing, can we." I shrugged, looking at her clothes appreciatively. She was wearing designer everything from her Kay half-karat earrings to her Gucci boots.

"Fair enough. Rosalie, help Bella while I find something decent." Alice said, heading to my dresser.

Rosalie put the bag on my bed and opened it. She handed me a few expensive looking bottles and a loofa. "Here, use these to take a shower with. They'll make your skin and hair feel amazing. Trust me." She winked and shoved me in the direction of the bathroom. I shrugged and did what I was told.

When I was done, Rosalie handed me some underwear and a wraparound robe I had never seen before. I put them on and saw Rosalie setting up manicure and facial stations on the counter. It all looked expensive, like I was in a ritzy beauty parlor.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as I looked over the supplies. "I mean, do I really need a facial to see my boyfriend?"

"There's no stopping Alice. She demands that you need it. for a human, you are really pretty though. I can see why Emmett wants you." Rosalie was sincere in every word.

"Thanks but I'm not. Compared to you, I'm the ugly duckling standing next to a beautiful swan." I quoted that classic nursery rhyme remorsefully. I wasn't secure in my appearance; too plain next to all Rosalie's splendor.

"As I recall, that ugly duckling turns into a swan more beautiful than all the rest. Don't compare yourself to me; it's like comparing a delicate angelfish to a hunting eagle. Both are beautiful but too different to make a good contrast. Mine is inhuman beauty." Rosalie said as she squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, if I guess right, would you tell me what you are?" I asked hopefully.

She pursed her lips for a second, and then gave me a sly smile. "If you guess right, yes, I will tell you. Tough for Emmett, but I wont lie to you. I doubt that you'll get it right, though."

"Well, right now I'm thinking you are a fallen angel." I admitted.

"Put your hands in the bowls." She ordered, gesturing to the bowls of solution to start the manicure in. "We aren't angels. Creatures of mythology yes. Angels, fallen or otherwise, no."

Well there was something. Inhuman creatures of mythology. I tried to think of creatures that are like that as I put my hands in the manicure bowls. There were few creatures that looked like humans but weren't.

"Shape shifters?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope. This is how we are forever." She replied coolly.

"You're immortal?"

"I'll never change from how I look now, none of us will. We're frozen like this until the world comes to an end or another of our kind destroys us. Whichever comes first." She sounded a bit bitter about that.

"Are you gods?" I blurted out stupidly.

"No, although there are some of our kind who believe we are superior to humans. I don't believe that, though. I wish I was still human." She kept that bitter note at the end.

Still? As in, she once was a human? Well, that narrowed it down. Unless they were something I had never heard of before.

"Nymphs? Pixies? Fairies? Banshees?"

"Well, Alice is rather pixyish but no. You haven't gotten it yet. Hold you head up so I can apply the face mask." She said as she twisted my hair onto the top of my head. I did what she told me.

She smeared some stuff on my face, careful not to get it in my eyes. "Want me to help you with your mask?" I asked, even though I didn't think she needed it. Her skin was flawless.

"No, I don't need it. We don't get pimples. Just sit back and let us take care of you. Emmett is going to die when he sees you." Rosalie replied with a smirk.

Rosalie gently pushed me so that I was sitting on the toilet. She got to work on my on removing the calluses on my feet. I remembered how I got them. Shoes were not my favorite articles of clothing and I didn't like socks. In Phoenix, it was sandals or nothing. I never wore shoes in the house; they were the first things to come off when I got home. As a result, I had tough soles and rough feet. Rosalie didn't seem to mind though.

"Sorry about my feet. Yours are probably perfect." I said as my stomach rumbled. I hadn't had anything to eat today.

"What was that?" Rosalie sounded confused by the sound my stomach just made. That's odd. I'd never seen any of them eat, I just realized.

"Just my stomach. I'm hungry. You don't eat, do you." I didn't say it like a question. I knew I was right.

"Oh, right. No, we don't eat human food. Well, we need nourishment but you wouldn't want to see us eat. It would be… Dangerous for you to be there while we hunted." She said, staring at my throat with her dark gold eyes.

My mouth fell open as I realized what the Cullens were. She was waiting for me to say something but I couldn't. There was something stuck in my throat and I couldn't swallow it down. I lurked for the sink, yanking my foot out of her cold grasp as I did, thinking I was going to spit up whatever it was that caused me to have difficulty breathing. The only thing that came out was a word.

"Vampire."

"Yes. We aren't going to hurt you. You aren't going to be harmed. We aren't like that. Please believe me, Bella. You are safe with us." She said sincerely from behind me.

"Rose, what did you do?" Alice sounded angry and appalled as she burst into the bathroom. "Emmett was supposed to tell her. She was supposed to hear it from him!"

"What was I supposed to do? She guessed right and I wasn't going to lie to her. You would have done the same thing and you know it, Alice." Rosalie retorted.

"Bella, are you ok? I promise we won't hurt you. We don't hunt humans, I swear. Please look at us." Alice begged. I was still over the sink, afraid to look at the two vampires behind me.

"Give me a minute, I need to think." I croaked at them. A second later, I heard the bathroom door shut.

Emmett is a vampire. So are Alice, Rosalie, and the rest of the Cullens. I can't believe I didn't see it before. They drink blood to survive. How could I trust them?

**Alice said they don't hunt humans. Does it really matter what they are as long as they don't harm innocent people? **A voice in my head asked me, probably my brave logical side.

_But they're mythical monsters, things of nightmares. Can't trust them._ My scared sense of preservation-what little I had- said in a small voice.

**They have never harmed me or have the intention of harming me. Emmett saved my life.** Logic reasoned.

_Monsters, cant trust them._ Fear was just a whisper.

I shut them both out with one thought. _I love Emmett._ I had already decided this. It didn't matter what they were. I refused to shut them out of my life just because they were different. That was close-minded and would break my heart. It was unthinkable to let Emmett go. I couldn't do that. Alice and Rosalie were such good friends. I couldn't let them go; it would kill me.

I took a deep breath and found my conviction. Keeping firm to it, I opened the bathroom door and walked into my room. Alice was waiting for me.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, looking into Alice's golden eyes.

"She went downstairs to find you something to eat. Do you want us to leave?" Alice whispered like she was afraid of scaring me.

"No, I have questions." I stated.

"I have answers. You might want to take that mask off soon. It will dry and burn if you leave it on too long." She told me.

"Ok, can you help me get it off?" I asked.

"Sure. Go ahead and ask your questions. I can talk while I help you with the mask." She offered, leading me back to the bathroom.

"So you said you don't hunt humans?" I asked and she nodded. "So what do you eat?" I needed to know this if I was going to trust them.

"We drink the blood of animals. An unorthodox lifestyle for a vampire but it allows us to be more human. We can interact with humans and form bonds of love more easily. We Cullens are more civilized than other vampires." Alice explained as she wetted a washcloth.

"So there are vampires who do hunt humans?" I asked.

"Yes. Our lifestyle is rare. We've only met one other family who abstains from human blood like we do. We will protect you from the others, I promise." She sounded so sincere as she stared into my eyes.

" Have you ever hunted a human?" I asked in a whisper as she wiped my face.

"I have never tasted human blood. Most of us Cullens haven't." she said matter-of-factly.

"Has Emmett?" I asked, knowing I would forgive him if he had.

"As long as I've known him he hasn't. I met him twenty years after he became a vampire so I don't know about his early days." Alice was solemn.

Rosalie came in with a bowl of cereal. "Hey. Are you ok, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Rosalie. I'm still thinking all this through, though." I told her.

"I thought you might want some breakfast. I still remember how to make cereal." She offered me the bowl.

"Thanks. What time is now?" I asked, accepting the bowl.

"11:15. If you want, we can call Emmett and tell him not to come." Rosalie offered as I took a bite.

"You have thirty minutes to finish with me. Might want to get a move on, don't you think?" I said with confidence.

"Ok, then. Tell me where your v-neck dark blue sweater is, Bella. I can't find it." Alice said throwing the cloth into the hamper.

"How did you…? Never mind. It's in the laundry room, dryer." I was about to ask how she knew about it but I didn't think I wanted to know. She breezed out of the room and left me with Rosalie.

Thirty minutes later, my hair was curled and falling loosely onto my shoulders. I was wearing my sweater, a casual-looking but still expensive pair of jeans, and new Gucci boots. I was very subtly made up with a light dusting of silver-blue eye shadow and sparkly lip-gloss. Sapphire earrings and a matching necklace was a perfect compliment to the outfit.

" Thanks so much, you guys." I said, holding my arms out to hug them. They hesitated for only a second before putting their arms around me.

"So does this mean that every thing is good?" Alice asked, nervously. I could tell that she wanted me to say yes.

"Let me see Emmett before I answer that. Tell him that I know but don't give specifics. I haven't figured out my reaction yet." I explained.

"Ok, see you later, Bella. Hope everything works out." Rosalie said. She looked a little sad that I hadn't decided yet. I nodded to them and they left.

A minute later, I heard the convertible start then pull away from my drive.


	11. Firsts

Chapter Ten: Firsts

I sat on my bed and thought. Anticipation laced through my brain like shoe strings. What would I say to him? I was glad Charlie was out fishing again. He would have been suspicious of all this. I couldn't pretend that I was totally ok either.

At 11:59 I got off my bed and headed for the door. I would meet him at the front door; the sooner to see his face.

"Bella?"

I whirled around, shocked. Emmett was standing next to my window. His pale skin had a hint of color in it, his eyes a butterscotch color. He had jeans and a light colored flannel shirt on. The expression on his face was off though; worried, nervous, and apprehensive. It looked weird on his glorious face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I always planned to tell you myself. Bella, I'm a vampire and I swear I won't hurt you." He said in a rush before I stopped him.

My legs were moving before my mind told them to. I ran to him screaming, "oh, Emmett!" I launched myself at him and slammed into him, my arms wrapping around his neck. It felt like running into a brick wall but I didn't care. He was there and my remaining fears dissolved at the sight of him. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Whoa. Hey, Bella. I was ready for you to be scared or angry. This is unexpected." He chuckled, wrapping his huge arms around me.

I looked up at him, savoring his perfect features so close to me. "Sorry. I just missed you."

He tilted his head to the side, considering me. You aren't afraid of me?" his expression was perplexed.

"No, it doesn't matter to me what you are. My boyfriend is a vampire, no big deal." I shrugged in his hold.

A smile spread across his face. "Good. I want you to be right here." He gave me a gentle squeeze. "I missed you this weekend. It was a long two days." Emmett sighed.

"I know. I thought about you a lot." I inclined my face up to his, hoping he would kiss me.

Suddenly, his hands were holding my face. Emmett's eyes were smoldering as he said, "do you remember right after I asked you to be my girl friend and you said yes?"

"yes." I breathed, dazzled by his proximity.

"I was about to say something to you but I stopped. It was bad enough that I asked you out over the phone. I wasn't going to say _this_ over the phone too. Sorry about that, by the way. I'm about to say something I've wanted to say for a while." He paused to gauge my expression, rubbing his thumb over my burning cheek. "Bella, I love you." Then his lips were on mine. It was fantastic, like nothing I'd ever felt before.

But what neither of us expected was my reaction. Blood boiled under my lips and burned where he touched me. My hands tangled into his soft curls, holding his face to mine. My body melded into his and my lips opened of their own accord, breathing in as much of his delicious breath as I could.

He pushed my face away gently, easily breaking my hold on him. I stared up at his suddenly pained face.

"Sorry. You smell too good. Open mouth isn't in your best interest either." He whispered, staring at my throat.

I realized what he meant and tried to move away. "Do you want me to…?"

He refused to let me move an inch. "No, just be careful. I'm venomous."

Before I could ask, his lips were on mine again. I kept my mouth shut and held still, which left me breathless and sagging against him.

"I love you." His arms came around me as my breathing stabilized. I looked up into his perfect face and put my hand to his cold cheek, loving the feeling of it.

"I love you too." I gasped, finally. his smile was breathtaking.

He leaned down to kiss me again but his head snapped up suddenly. "Your father will be here in about five minutes."

I began to panic. "I'm not supposed to be here. Neither are you!"

"Calm down, Bella. I can get us out before Chief Swan gets home. Climb on my back." Emmett said. I looked at his face, trying to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

As much as I love Emmett, I hesitated. What was he going to do?

"Oh, come on. It's the only way, little coward. I won't let anything happened to you." Emmett promised, reaching for me. I had moved to my door so he grabbed me and slung me onto his back. I clamped my limbs so hard around him it would have choked a normal person.

"I'm a little heavier than the average backpack." I tried to sound casual but it was off.

He chuckled boisterously. Then he curled into a crouch with me on his back, aimed at the wide open window. Emmett sprang out the window smoothly. He landed in my yard then shot off to the forest, me clinging for dear life to him.

Emmett had to loosen my strangle hold on his body himself when he stopped. "Stay here, don't make a sound. I'll go lock your house up and be right back." He was gone before I could blink.

I leaned over and put my head between my knees, breathing deeply. I was dizzy from the trip. It scared me a little how fast he moved. My eyes closed as I tried not to get sick.

"Bella? You ok?" Emmett's voice was very close. "Open your eyes, love."

I did and he was sitting in front of me, his beautiful face inches from mine. I almost fell over. He stunned me.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you, Bella." Emmett had a repentant grin on his face. "Everything is taken care of at your house. Let me know when you're ready to run again." He added.

His sweet breath swirled around in my head and made it hard for me to think. I leaned toward him, inhaling. He took my face again and pressed his lips to mine again. His hands drifted from my face down my neck. I reached up weakly to touch his face. I didn't get to because my legs gave out and I collapsed.

Emmett caught me before I hit the ground. "Bella? Are you alright?" his frantic voice came.

"You made me faint." I accused shakily. "I think I forgot to breathe."

He smirked. "I leave you breathless. If I were human, I would be too." Emmett chuckled. Then he let a little seriousness color his expression and voice. "Should I take you to Carlisle? I have no experience in this."

"Experience in what?" I asked, confused by his hands on my hips, stroking my back and sides.

"You are the first person I've been like this with, Bella. I've never wanted anyone like I want you before so I have no experience with kissing or what to do if the one you're kissing faints." He admitted. I couldn't believe that. He was so good at kissing and he's probably had decades of practice. That thought upset me a little; who else had he kissed before he met me? I looked into his too-innocent face and knew that he was telling the truth.

"Haven't you lived a lot longer than I have?" I asked my surprise marred by my breathlessness.

"Yes, but you are the first girl I've ever wanted. I'm curious though. Have you ever…?" he trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

I blushed. "No, never. You are my first too."

"Huh. You never met anyone you wanted? I've seen human behavior. Love and lust don't always coincide together." Emmett was looking at me intensely. He looked like he could be staking something big on my answer.

"They do for me- now that they exist at all. I've never met anyone in Phoenix that I wanted." I explained. He beamed at me; I love that face.

"That's nice. At least we have that in common. On human, one vampire, both virgins to relationships." Emmett chuckled, his eyes incredibly soft. I love that color on you. It looks beautiful with your pale skin."

I smiled a little. His sister's efforts weren't wasted if he liked how I looked. Emmett's eyes were tracing the contours of my body. I blushed when I realized this.

"I think I'm ready to go now. To your house, I mean." My voice was still a little shaky; I didn't really want to run.

"You look nervous. Afraid I can't protect you from the other vampires, Bella?" he teased me. His curls bounced as he laughed.

"No, I trust you. It's just I'm afraid they wont like me." I was barely audible when I finished.

He boomed loudly. "Let me get this straight. You're going to a house full of vampires smelling lusciously tempting and your only concern is that those vampires won't like you?"

I just nodded. It sounded crazy but I knew he would keep me safe. Not that I believed his family would hurt me. I just wanted them to like me. Maybe they thought I was crazy for being with Emmett. I wanted my boyfriend's vampire family to like me. His sisters already did.

"You truly are an amazing girl, Isabella Swan." He said my full name lovingly. He stood up quickly, pulling me with him. His hands cupped my face and tilted it up, his nose tracing a line on my jaw. The next thing I knew, he was cradling me in his arms and the forest was whipping by us. He kept looking down to make sure I was ok. I screamed when he jumped over the river and he held me closer to his cold, muscled chest.

Emmett's breathing never sped up and he didn't get tired. The only indication that we were moving was the wind and the feel of his strides under me. If I looked at the forest racing around us, I would get sick. So instead of risking it, I stared at Emmett's face. He was jubilant and it seemed like he liked to run, or more, to use his muscles. The urge to touch him was overwhelming.

Finally, I felt him slow down. I looked around at where we were. We were headed down a forest path toward what looked like a clearing.

"We're almost there Bella. I'm going to put you down now." He warned me. When I nodded, he set me on my feet. I wobbled a little and clutched at his arm. Emmett chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

We stepped into a clearing and there was a large white house with a wraparound veranda. It must be a hundred years old, beautiful in its antiquity. We walked up the porch together and he opened the door. It opened to a wide room that must have originally been several but the walls were knocked out. The back wall was entirely made of glass that showed a breathtaking view of the backyard and the river. The furniture and walls were all varying shades of white inside. It was amazing. So light and open; definitely not what I expected a house occupied by vampires would look like.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett said beside me. I could hear the smile in his voice. He was about to tell a joke.

"Yeah?"

"What's more aggressive than a mother bear?" he asked. I shrugged and waited. "A mother vampire. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

A woman appeared in front of me. She was pale with a heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair. She looked just like Snow White; the only thing missing was the poisoned apple and the seven dwarves. Carlisle came to stand next to her, his blond hair slicked back. They were both wearing light colored, casual clothing. They were the best looking pair of people I'd ever seen.

I smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you, Esme. Hello, again, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, you are most welcome here. I'm so happy to meet you." Esme said sweetly. She beamed as Emmett gently squeezed me.

"Hello again, Bella. Please, call me Carlisle." He said, offering me his hand.

"Carlisle then." I said , taking his cold hand to shake it.

"Where are the others?" Emmett asked as they appeared on the stairs.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran down the stairs closely followed by Rosalie. Jasper was a little slower but Edward was the one who was last to come down. He stared at me with perplexed irritation.

"Oh, I knew you'd come! I saw it." Alice giggled as she came to a stop it front of me. She hugged me tightly for a second but I felt Emmett's hand grab mine.

"You _saw _me?" I asked, wondering what she meant. Alice took a step back when she felt Emmett pull me away from her and back to him.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Edward stepped forward, looking angry. "You haven't told her! She only knows part of the truth. Emmett you idiot!" Edward shouted. He got in Emmett's face, snarling at him. Emmett pulled me behind him, protecting me in case Edward was in a fighting mood.

Uh Oh!

* * *

A/N: I posted a new story. It's not really a story; more of a collection of poems I wrote based on twilight. The poem from Shopping and Sonnets is included in the collection so check it out. I have like no reviews on it so please check it out and review. Thanks, love you guys!

Emeralda Violeta


	12. Past

_Alice opened her mouth to speak but Edward stepped forward, looking angry. "You haven't told her! She only knows part of the truth. Emmett you idiot!" Edward shouted. He got in Emmett's face, snarling at him. Emmett pulled me behind him, protecting me in case Edward was in a fighting mood._

_Uh Oh!_

Chapter Eleven: Past

"Emmett, what are you thinking? Ugh, compulsive as always. Tell her now!" Edward ordered. His sudden temper confused me. What hadn't Emmett told me?

"Ok, ok. Chill, Edward. I haven't had time to tell her but I will. She knows a lot already though." Emmett was calm even though Edward glared and was still in his face. I looked from Emmett's face to Edward's, scared that they would fight.

"This is dangerous enough as it is especially when I can't read her mind, but for you to bring her here without the whole story? This is the most reckless think you have ever done, Emmett!" Edward shouted in Emmett's face. I didn't like that.

I decided to step in. "Someone tell me what is going on. Stop yelling and tell me." I demanded loudly, glaring at Edward.

"Everyone into the dining room." Carlisle's voice was calm but authoritative. Emmett pulled me close to him and walked toward the stairs. There was a doorway that opened into a room that was glass on one wall. There was a large, ornate table in the center with eight chairs around it. The others were already there, having moved too fast for me to see. Emmett sat me down in between him and Alice, his arms keeping me close.

"Emmett, tell her. Now!" Edward said. He didn't sound as angry but he watched me closely. I felt like a bug under a microscope when he looked at me like that.

"Ok. Bella, I'm not really seventeen. I just look like a seventeen year old. We are all much older than you are and the ages we appear to be. We'd all be dead by now if we were human, decrepit as we are." Emmett chuckled at the last part.

"So how old are you?" I asked, surprised that my voice didn't shake.

"I was born in 1919 somewhere in eastern Tennessee. It was near Appalachia for sure. My father had deserted my mother just before I was born and her mother died before I was a year old." Emmett wasn't looking at me, just staring at the wall. I could tell that it still hurt him to talk about this. I squeezed his hand in encouragement to tell him that I was here for him.

"My mother hated me. She blamed me for my father leaving her and her mother dying. She was never sober, always drinking in an attempt to escape her pain. I pretty much fended for myself because she wouldn't take care of me. It's a wonder I survived at all!" Emmett sounded bitter when he spoke about his mother. I sat listening to his story, my own anger at his mother burning.

Emmett continued after a minute. "What kind of mother despises her only child? What kind of person shuts down and leaves a kid on his own?" he asked angrily. I knew he wasn't looking for an answer; he knew that the answer was his mother.

"I guess I looked like my father." Emmett muttered. "She tried when I was little but as I got older, she couldn't even look at me. I was a constant reminder of what she had lost. I tried to stay away from her, especially when she was in an abusive mood. She would slap me for no reason." He grimaced, remembering the blows, no doubt. "She died a few months after I turned seventeen, though. I buried her body, packed up what little I had and left. I was headed north through the mountains to a big city –maybe New York- when I was attacked by a bear. He must have been hungry after the long hibernation since it was early spring and I was easy prey then.

"Just before the bear killed me, I was saved by an angel. She was beautiful as she lured the bear away from me and killed it. Then she picked me up and I thought she was carrying me to heaven. Scared me to death but I didn't fight. Part of me felt save with this angelic savior. The bear had trashed me pretty badly and I was in a lot of pain so I lost consciousness." He was looking at Esme as he said this with a loving grin.

"When I woke up, she was there along with a blond man. I thought he was god and that I was in heaven but I didn't feel dead. I felt alive and strong. They explained what they were, what I now was. I knew it was true, my senses were a lot sharper, my skin harder, nothing felt cold to me anymore, and I wasn't hungry like I usually am. But my throat burned like the Sahara on a hot July day." He chuckled and I sensed that he had edited some of that part of the story.

"I found out that it was Esme who had saved me from the bear and Brought me back to Carlisle to change me into this. I'm here because of them." He smiled affectionately at Carlisle and Esme, and then looked down at me. His expression quickly changed to worry. "Bella are you ok? Why are you crying?" I saw his eyes flick over to jasper briefly before they returned to my face.

I hadn't even realized that I was until he pointed it out. I felt the need to comfort him so I pulled him close to me with my arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Emmett. I'm overwhelmed by all this but mostly thankful that you're ok." I said into his chest.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, Bella. Look, I have a great life now. I have a family now. I have a mother who actually loves me, a father I always wanted, and brothers and sisters I wouldn't trade for almost anything. Now I have you too. All I want now is for you and my family to be happy. Don't dwell on the past, I don't." Emmett said, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Ok, I want you to be happy too. I just can't help but think how unfair your human life was." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Hey, you know me. Life should be as fun as you can make it. Don't look at the past, you can't change it now. That's what I always say." Emmett said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. His happiness was contagious especially when he smiled like that at me; the dimpled smile I adore.

"So is that everything or is there more?" I asked as Edward grunted impatiently.

Emmett pushed his hand through his curls and sighed. Then he looked at Edward pointedly. I had a feeling that some communication was going on between them but I didn't know what.

"She needs to know about our abilities, Emmett. Tell her everything or I will." Edward said suddenly.

That kind of irritated me. "Ok Edward, that's getting annoying. Either talk to me or don't talk at all. You keep addressing me through Emmett at yelling at him. What's your problem with me?" I asked heatedly.

I felt Emmett chuckle and kiss my cheek. I refused to let the feel of his lips or the scent of his breath distract me as I waited for Edward to answer.

Edward smirked and shook his head, his odd bronze hair tumbling into his eyes. "To be honest, you do kind of irritate me, Bella. I can't figure you out." He tapped his temple with his fore finger. "I get none of your thoughts."

I gaped at him for a second. "Wait, you said you had abilities. You read minds, don't you?" I knew it was true. It explained so much.

He nodded. "Yes, but I'm the only one of us who can. I can hear everyone's thoughts, human and vampire alike except-"

I cut him off. "So you knew what I was thinking from the first day. You knew that I liked Emmett from the beginning." I was mortified by that. Emmett knew how crazy I was about him all along. How embarrassing!

"No, Bella." Edward contradicted. "I can't read your mind. You are the only person I've ever met in my entire existence whose thoughts are silent. It irritates me that your thoughts thwart me. I don't hate you though. My brother loves you and that alone would be enough for me to accept you. Rosalie is your friend and therefore you are mine too." Edward wrapped an arm around Rosalie and smiled at me.

I smiled back." I'm glad about that. I don't want you to be able to read my mind. The alternative is too embarrassing. I am sorry that I frustrate you, Edward."

Then something occurred to me that made my smile fade. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I a freak?" my voice was high and panicked as I said it.

Emmett held me closer as Edward chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. There was this crooked grin on his face and his bronze hair covered his eyes.

See, I tell you that I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you? You're in a house full of vampires talking to us like you would with humans and you're worried that you are the freak?" Edward burst out laughing. I was mortified at this point. He was right; I was a freak. A normal person would never go to a house full of vampires and not be terrified. I wasn't scared; in fact, I felt comfortable here.

Alice interrupted my panic attack by saying, "there's nothing wrong with you, Bella. You belong with us. My power works just fine with you and so does Jasper's. I can see the future."

While see talked, I felt a calm that had nothing to do with me settle over me. I had been wondering if she could. It made a lot of sense because she seemed to know a lot of things most people wouldn't. "I bet you saw me coming." I murmured.

"Something likes that." She smirked. "My visions don't always happen though. The future is always changing. For instance, I saw that Emmett was the one to tell you what we are but Rose beat him to it."

"Actually, your vision did happen Alice. Just differently from what you thought." Edward contradicted again. That seemed to be his favorite thing to do.

"O-Kay. So what can you do, jasper?" I asked. I thought I knew but I wanted to be sure.

"Emotions; I can sense and control them. I knew Emmett's feelings for you from the first day he met you." Jasper answered. I blushed and pressed my cheek to Emmett's cool chest. It pleased me to know how much he liked me from the beginning. I had a few questions now but they were only for Emmett.

"I'm so happy about it too." Esme said warmly. She smiled so widely I could see a good amount of teeth.

"I have to thank you, Esme. If you hadn't saved Emmett, I wouldn't be here. Thank you for him, for my life. I owe you." I needed to tell her that. Esme had saved the man I love and I couldn't thank her enough.

"Not at all. I'm so glad you're here. My son finally found someone. I couldn't be happier." Esme looked positively jubilant, almost smug, when Emmett kissed my cheek again.

"Well if y'all are done, I'm going to show Bella upstairs." I could hear a slight Tennessee accent in Emmett's voice now. It took me a second to realize what he said because I was taking in the change in his voice. He stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me to him.

"You have half an hour before we need her again." Alice warned Emmett as he led me out of the room.

"You'll get her when I'm ready." Emmett said darkly, tucking me into the crook of his arm. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. Alice folded her arms over her chest but didn't argue.

Emmett led me up the stairs to the second floor. He pointed out rooms as we went down the paneled hallway. We took another set of stairs to the next floor.

There were only two doors on this hallway. He stopped in front of the second door and looked at his feet, not saying a word.

"What's this? Where are we?" I asked when he didn't move.

Emmett grinned shyly. "My room."

* * *

A/N: sorry about the cliffhangers guys. it keeps you in suspense and begging for more. i didnt plan two cliffies in a row but that's how it happened. sorry for the wait. i can only type on weekdays for about half an hour. please dont get too upset with me. i love you guys. oh, before i forget. my birthday is coming up. i'll be 19 on may, 9th! yay! oh and thanks to jacob-imprinted-on-me-hehe for being my 135th reviewer on this story. you guys rock!

emeralda violeta


	13. The Bear and the Bunny Rabbit

_There were only two doors on this hallway. He stopped in front of the second door and looked at his feet, not saying a word._

"_What's this? Where are we?" I asked when he didn't move._

_Emmett grinned shyly. "My room."_

Chapter Twelve: The Bear and the Bunny Rabbit

Emmett opened the door after a second of hesitation.

"Yeah, this is my room." He sounded nervous.

I walked in and looked around. There was thick, gold carpet covering the floor. Three of the four walls were covered in dark gold fabric that matched his eyes. The other wall was entirely made of glass. I guess the entire back of the house was like that. A sophisticated sound and recording system-the kind I was afraid to touch because I might break it- was set on one wall, and a colossal black leather couch was on another. There was an acoustic guitar on a stand near a low table. It looked more like a recording studio or music store than a bedroom.

"Wow. You play?" I asked, brushing my fingers over the strings of the guitar. My mother used to play a little, back when she was going through her coffee house poetiest phase. I loved to hear her play. That was a phase I wished she wouldn't quit, like she quit art, pottery, cooking, and yoga classes. I guess it's why she encouraged me to write because maybe I could take up that dream.

"Yeah. Would you like me to play for you?" Emmett smiled and walked over to me. His fingers brushed over something on the table before picking up the guitar and pulling the strap over his broad shoulders. When I looked to see what he had touched, I saw my bottle cap lying there. He must have taken it before he left lunch on Thursday. I blushed and smiled at him before going to sit on the couch.

Emmett played a few chords and adjusted the strings. When he finished tuning, he began to play. I recognized the melody of one of my favorite songs. It was a Rascal Flatts song called 'Take Me There'. I sang along to it:

_There's a place in your  
heart, nobody's been,  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows,  
Not even your friends,  
Take me there.  
Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
Show me around,  
I want see it all, don't leave anything out  
I want to know, everything about you.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
Take me there. Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
You were scared.  
Show me where,  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
I want to roll down main street, the back roads,  
Like when you were a kid,  
What made you who you are,  
Tell me what your story is._

I want to know, everything about you.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there.

I want to know, everything about you.  
Yeah, everything about you baby.  
I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of Your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me, take me, take me there.  
Take me there. 

"Wow. You have a beautiful voice." Emmett said when we finished the song.

I blushed. "Thank you. My mom and I sing together at home. She plays a lot of country and classical music, what she calls 'underappreciated genres'. I love that song." I replied, wanting him to play some more.

"I know. Can I play you a song I wrote? I don't have lyrics or anything but I still want you to hear it." He asked, playing with the strap of the guitar.

"Sure. I'd like that." I answered with a smile. He started to walk over to me, moving the guitar so that it hung upside down on his back. Emmett was right in front of me now, his eyes smoldering like liquid gold with longing. His hand caressed my face, his fingers tracing my lips. I felt a shiver of pleasure run through me. Then he was up on his feet, guitar back in place.

"Good. You inspired this." he grinned and began to play. It was soft and delicate, his fingers lovingly caressing the strings. Each note was like a whisper of a kiss against my ears. It was sweet, slow, and passionate; the most beautiful music I'd ever heard.

Emmett ended the song with a gliss and put the guitar back on the stand. He sat next to me and wiped his finger lightly under my left eye. A tear glistened on it and he examined it like it was the oddest thing in the world. Then he lifted his finger to his mouth to taste it.

"Thank you. That was beautiful." I whispered.

"That's how I feel about you. I hope you don't mind. I can't help how I feel." He murmured. My heart sang at that. But he looked at me like he was waiting for me to get scared and run away from him.

"I loved it. You can relax. I'm not going to run. There's no reason for me to be afraid of you." I told him, staring into his beautiful eyes as the gold turned to liquid. Truthfully, I was worried _he_ would disappear into thin air just like in my dreams.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He sighed and brushed a strand of hair of my face." So the bear fell in love with the bunny rabbit." He smiled a little, humor in his expression now.

I laughed a little. "I guess I'm the silly rabbit, then?" I asked when he laughed too.

"Well, you aren't the compulsively reckless bear." Emmett continued to laugh.

"You are one bear that I am not afraid of. More like a teddy bear, you are." I teased him.

Emmett stopped laughing and looked at me fiercely. He growled a little and bared his glistening white teeth. "You really shouldn't have said that. Now, you're in trouble."

I narrowed my eyes at his as he leaned down and bunched his shoulders, ready to attack me. "You wouldn't."

With a growl, he sprang at me. I landed with my back against the couch. Emmett was on top of me, holding himself so that I couldn't move but I couldn't feel the weight of his cold, stone body pressing against mine. He smiled wickedly before going for my throat. A groan escaped his mouth as he breathed in my scent. I squealed a little as I felt his teeth scrape against my skin, not breaking it or drawing blood. He kissed the spot his teeth had agitated.

Then he was staring into my eyes again, his filled with excitement that had nothing to do with his being a vampire. "You were saying?" he growled and licked his lips, enjoying the flavor left there.

"That you are a very terrifying bear." I breathed. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was having trouble breathing with him this close.

"Much better." He said before kissing my lips.

A knock on the door startled me. I tried to get out from under him but Emmett wasn't having that. He moved so that I was sitting in his lap, his big arms protectively around me.

Alice walked in with Rosalie close behind her. "Hey. It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch so we came to save her. We want her for ourselves." Alice winked playfully.

Emmett pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Nope. She's all mine and I'm not sharing." His words had a double meaning; he wasn't going to let Alice and Rosalie take me. I didn't want to leave either.

"Actually, we came to get her so we can redo her hair and makeup before she goes home." Rosalie smiled at Alice but when she looked at me, she frowned. "You look like you were caught in a tornado. Come on Bella. Charlie wants you home in an hour."

"What time is it?" I asked, remembering that I was supposed to be home at 5:30. It couldn't be that late, could it?

"It's 4:25. Let's go." Alice said and reached for me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Emmett." She threatened him when he didn't remove his hold on me.

"Fine, but I'm coming with." Emmett conceded and stood up, me still in his arms.


	14. Safe With Me

Chapter Thirteen: Safe With Me

After spending forty-five minutes in Alice's bathroom getting my hair and makeup redone, she, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were in the convertible driving back to my house. While they were grooming me, I got to ask my questions I found out that Carlisle was over three hundred years old and that he grew up in medieval London. He was so compassionate that when he became a vampire, he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself until he discovered that he could survive and not kill humans by living off the blood of animals. Later, he became a doctor because he enjoyed saving people's lives. He got lonely with his solitary lifestyle so he decided to create someone who shared his vision. He found Edward, alone and dying of Spanish influenza, in 1918 and turned him into a vampire. Soon after, Carlisle found Esme. Edward found Rosalie in 1935 and had Carlisle change her for him. Rosalie refused to talk about it though.

I also found out that Emmett had an ability. Because he had to survive on his own during his human life, his survival instinct increased into his vampire life. As a result, Emmett knew when anything would be dangerous to him or the people around him he cared about. He said that I was now included in that sphere of survival instinct because he loved me so much and didn't want to lose me. I felt even safer with him now that I knew that.

Rosalie parked in front of my house, now empty. Charlie must have left again.

"You guys wanna come in for a little while? Charlie isn't home." I asked them, hoping Emmett at least would come.

"Sure." Emmett said and got out. He buzzed around the car, opening Alice and Rosalie's doors for them before coming to open mine. I got out and put my arm around his waist after he slung his arm around my shoulders. We walked up the drive and Emmett opened the door for us.

Alice and Rosalie proceeded inside but I paused in the door. "It was unlocked?" surely my dad wouldn't be that careless.

"No, I used the key under the eave. I was curious about my little bunny." He explained, grinning.

"You spied in me?" I tried to sound angry but it was diffused. I was kind of flattered, actually.

"What else is there to do at night?" he shrugged, unrepentant.

In the kitchen, I started pulling things down to make dinner. They watched my as I sliced some vegetables for a chicken skillet dish. We continued to talk while I cooked. I learned more about their past, like where they had lived before they moved here. Emmett kept coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck or face. One time when he did that, I was so distracted that I came inches from chopping my finger of. He stopped doing it when I was using the knife after that.

Charlie got home at 6:30, enough time for me to cook dinner, eat mine, and make it look like they had eaten too. The four of us were in the living room, watching music videos on TV when Charlie came through the door.

"Hey, dad. Dinner is on the stove." I called to him. I still heard his boots head this way. He stopped in the door and looked around. Charlie smiled at me and nodded to Alice and Rosalie in greeting. His eyes locked onto Emmett sitting next to me and frowned.

"Hey, girls. Who's this?" Charlie feigned politeness.

"Dad, you remember Emmett, right? He's my biology partner at school and the guy who saved me from the van. He wanted to come with his sisters to hang out." I explained, trying to look like we were just friends. Charlie nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen. He was back in two minutes with a plate of food.

"So did you have fun today, Bells?" Charlie asked and leaned against the door jamb. I knew he wasn't going to leave us alone.

"Yeah, it was great. What do you think?" I asked, standing up to show off Alice and Rosalie's handiwork.

"You look great, kid." He said, admiring my outfit. I could feel Emmett's eyes on me, checking me out. I smiled and sat back down next to him as Paramore's Decode came on. I sang with it.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

_No cover ever over what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time, not this time_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
And how did we get here  
Well, I think I know how_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood (nudge Emmett here)  
But you think that I cant see_

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming I love you so)  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well (yeah)  
How did we get here  
Well, I think I know how_

_Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_(Yeah yeah)_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well (yeah, yeah)  
Well, how did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know_

_There is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

For the next hour, it was like a karaoke concert in my living room. We sang to our favorite songs and laughed a lot. They all had really nice voices. At a quarter to eight, they got up to leave. I walked with them to the door, Charlie not very far behind.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Alice hugged me and walked out. Rosalie hugged me too before following Alice out.

When Emmett hugged me, he leaned down and whispered, "Leave your window open, love."

I nodded and smiled.

"Good night Chief Swan. See ya later Bella." Emmett said casually before leaving.

"hmmph." Charlie closed the door.

"So how was your day, dad?" I asked, walking to the kitchen. Time to clean up dinner.

"Fine. Had to come back at noon briefly to get another pole; lost mine in the lake. Phone was ringing when I got in." he said and sat in a chair at the table.

"Who was it?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't bring it up unless there was a point. Maybe it was my mom.

"Mike Newton, looking for you. He seemed a little upset when I told him you weren't here." He grinned. I knew he liked Mike but I wasn't interested in him the way my dad thought I should be, not that I was going to tell him that or what I was really interested in. he would flip a lid.

"Yeah, he's a good buddy. I'm going to go get ready for school tomorrow. 'night dad." I said, glad that I cleaned fast.

"Night kid." He said and headed to the living room.

As soon as I was in my room, I went to open the window as wide as I could. I figured he wouldn't come until Charlie was asleep so I went to take a shower. I couldn't believe all that had happened to day but I knew it was real. I tried not to think about the crazy turn my life had taken, letting the familiar scent of my shampoo ease me. My pajamas were rather pitiful. I wore an old tee shirt and black shorts to bed. Too late to regret not bringing the Victoria's Secret pajamas by mom bought me tow birthdays ago that still had the tags on in a drawer back at home.

I ran downstairs when I was dressed to say good night to my dad. And so he could see me with my wet hair and pajamas. Charlie seemed startled to see me so maybe he wouldn't check on me tonight. I tried to make my steps sound slow and tired as I went back upstairs.

Emmett was lying across my bed, taking most of it up because he had his huge body sprawled out over it, looking like a perfect statue of ease.

He looked at my pajamas and smiled. "Nice."

"Thanks. Now scoot over." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No really, on you it works." He insisted, rolling to his side and sliding to the wall to make room for me.

I lay down next to him and pulled the blanket around me. I didn't want to sleep, not that I thought I could, with him there. His arm came around me and pulled me tightly against his chest so I snuggled against him.

"Will you stay?" I asked shyly, my breathing heavy.

"I do every night. There's not much to do at night and I like watching you sleep." He said and I felt his lips on my neck.

"You don't sleep?" I was wondering about that. That was why there was no bed in his room.

"No, not at all."

"How long have you been spying on my?" I teased after a minute.

"Since the accident. I came to make sure you were ok but I couldn't make myself leave. I love watching you sleep; you talk." He chuckled quietly.

"Oh, no." I groaned, horrified. Of course I knew I talked in my sleep; my mother was constantly teasing me for it. But I didn't think it was something I needed to worry about _here!_

"What's wrong? I don't sense any danger. You're safe Bella. What's wrong, love?" he asked anxiously, his hand stroking my face.

"What did you hear?" I asked angrily. I was embarrassed that he eavesdropped on my night talking.

"Hey, it's ok." He tried to calm me. When I refused to talk, he continued. "You miss your mother. You worry about her and her safety. You used to talk about home a lot but it's less often now. The rain makes you restless." He paused. "You said my name."

"A lot?" I asked, cringing away from the probable answer.

"Yeah but don't be embarrassed by it. If I could dream at all, they would all be about you and I'm not ashamed in the least of it." His voice was soft and warm, his lips cold as he nuzzled my neck. He was so affectionate that it made me relax into him.

"I love you, Emmett. I said as I rested my head against his chest.

"So I've heard." He teased, stroking my cheek. "Go to sleep, love. You're safe and you need your sleep. Today was a hard day for you. You're safe with me." Emmett started humming the song he wrote for me.

I felt so safe and peaceful in his arms that I quickly fell asleep. The last thing I heard was the music and him whispering, "I love you," against my ear.


	15. Questions

Chapter Fourteen: Questions

I woke up the next morning and stretched, looking for Emmett but he wasn't there. I was alone in my bed. Did I dream the whole weekend up? It seemed too good to be true. Finally becoming Emmett's girlfriend, kissing him, falling asleep in his perfectly muscular arms as he sang to me; it all seemed kind of impossible.

But there were some things that were impossible to make up like his scent or the sensation of his lips on mine. I certainly couldn't have dreamed up the terrifying feeling of running that fast while clinging to Emmett or the confrontation with Edward.

I sat up to look at my alarm clock, to check the date. It was Monday, the day it should be. So maybe I hadn't imagined it. I hoped so even though I just couldn't see Emmett interested in someone as plain as me. He was perfect and I wasn't even close.

More proof that I wasn't dreaming, there was a piece of folded white paper under the corner of my alarm clock. My name was written on it in Emmett's personal calligraphy. I grabbed it and flipped the not open.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_How was your night? Mine was wonderful since I finally got to lie next to you as you slept. I've wanted to do that for a while. Sorry I had to leave. I wish I could be there when you wake up but we but need to get ready for school. I'll be waiting for when Chief Swan leaves._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

I felt a fluttering in my heart as I read his words. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever written to me. The paper smelled like him and I wondered if he had breathed on it. Emmett had the most delicious I had ever smelled before. Everything about him was perfect. And, oddly enough, he wanted me. I basked in the thought for a minute.

Then the meaning of his note sank in. I sprang out of bed and threw on one of the outfits Alice had bought me. I didn't bother with the makeup she had given me because I didn't know how to use it; I didn't wear makeup much. Alice had matched to outfit for me already so I was set.

I ate breakfast quickly and in relative silence. Every now and then Charlie would look up at me then grunt and look back down. I don't know why he seemed so moody today or what he was looking at; the TV wasn't broken and he had plans to go fishing this weekend again. He shook his head a little and there was the barest hint of a grin on his face for a moment.

"I'm gonna be late tonight for dinner. A security guard at the mill got attacked by an animal and I need to go investigate." Charlie said as he rinsed off his plate.

"An animal?" I asked. That was something new.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore Bells. Anyway, I'll see you around 7:00 kid." Charlie said as he pulled his gun holster on.

"Be careful." I said as he pulled his boots on.

"Always am. Have a good day." Charlie replied and left.

When he finally left, I hurried up to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I saw what Charlie had reacted to. I looked different, there were hectic red spots across my cheeks and my lips were stretched in an unconscious smile. My eyes shone bright. I looked happy.

I headed back to my room to get my bag after my teeth were clean. Suddenly, Emmett was in my doorway. I was so startled that I stumbled backward and almost fell down the stairs. Emmett caught me before I could and held me tightly to him. I buried my face in his chest as he stroked my hair. He was back and I was happy.

"What am I going to do with you, love? I leave you for an hour and you nearly fall down the stairs." Emmett chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"That wasn't my fault." I retorted, looking up at his wonderful face. "You surprised me."

He shrugged and said, "fair enough. But try to be more careful. You seem to attract accidents."

I was about to protest his statement but his lips were suddenly on mine. Emmett's lips moved with mine perfectly as we kissed. His tongue swept along my lower lip and my breathing sped. My heart raced as his hands felt along the skin at the small of my back. My arms locked around his neck to pull him closer to me. I let one palm rest against his perfectly smooth, cold cheek and my body melded to his.

Emmett pushed me away gently, easily breaking my hold. His expression was pained as he looked into my face. "careful." He warned as I stared at him.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, hoping I hadn't done something wrong. Maybe I felt too warm to him.

"I have to be very careful around you. I'm so much stronger than the others and I could easily hurt you if we got too… enthusiastic." He said and gently drifted his fingers across my cheek.

"Oh. " I said and looked down at my watch. "We should be going anyways. Let me just get my bag."

"Already in the truck along with my bag. Let's go." Emmett told me and lifted me in his arms to carry me down the stairs.

"Hey, put me down. I can walk, you know." I protested but kind of liked being in his arms.

"Too late." He smirked and set me down by the door of my truck he was holding it open for me. I got in and stuck my key in the ignition. He was sitting next to before I even had it started. "So I have a question. I want to know you a bit better" He as we went down my street.

"Am I allowed to ask questions too?" I asked as I drove. There were so many things I wanted to know about him. "If you want to know me, shouldn't I know you?"

I saw him beam at me from the corner of my eye for a second before saying, "Sure. I'll ask a question then you can ask one." I nodded in agreement and he started with his question. "What's your favorite color?"

"It varies."

He smirked. "What is it today?"

I thought a minute. "Brown, I think."

"Why?"

"Brown is warm. I miss brown and everything that's supposed to be brown. Trees, rocks, dirt; it's all covered up by this green stuff here." I answered, glaring at the mossy webbing.

He contemplated me for a minute before reaching over and brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. "You're right. Brown is warm. I like brown too."

"Where did you go that week after we first met?" I asked him. Why did he leave?

Emmett exhaled like he was hoping I hadn't asked that question. "I went to Denali up in Alaska. There's another coven like our up there and I stayed with them. I left because my power was warning me of danger. "

"Why?" I asked wondering if he had seen me as a threat. It didn't seem likely; how could I, a weak human, threaten him, a strong vampire?

"You were something different. I'd never had much interaction with girls before, except Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and my mother. Edward couldn't read your mind so we had no idea of your reaction to me. It seemed like you liked me so I got scared and ran. How was it that a little human girl could make me so nervous and drive me from the place I really wanted to be?" Emmett looked over and smiled at me. We were at school now and it was time for class. We got out and he met me at the front of the truck.

"I thought about you the entire week." Emmett continued as we walked to the English building. "I felt like a coward for running away from you. It's dangerous to be so close to humans and when I realized that I wanted you, I couldn't stay here. But I couldn't make myself stay away for long. I came back because it made me unhappy to be away from here and away from you. Here with you and my family is the happiest place for me to be." He smiled that breath-taking dimpled smile of his at me before asking, "What's your favorite gemstone?"

Without thinking I replied, "Topaz." I blushed deeply as I realized why I said that.

"What? Why are you blushing?" he asked as he brushed his fingers over my burning cheek.

"Topaz. It's the color of your eyes today." I answered, looking into his eyes. "I guess if you ask me in two weeks I'd say onyx." He smiled at me brightly, which gave me the confidence to ask another question. "So where exactly did you go this weekend? Hunting animals?"

"yeah." He smiled at me casual reference to his family's eating habits. "Edward wanted to go find some mountain lions. They're his favorite."

"What's yours?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Grizzly bear, especially around this time of year. They're fiercer because they're just coming out of their caves." He laughed at the memory of this weekend.

I raised my eyebrows incredulously. "Bears? Really?"

He shrugged. "I guess I never got over losing that first fight. I don't like to lose."

"oh." Was all I managed to say.

The warning bell rang and Emmett pulled me behind the building and out of view of the rest of the students. "I'll save you a seat at lunch, babe." He said and kissed my lips. I barely had time to realize what was happening before he stopped and pulled me back toward my class door. "See you later. Love you." He said and walked away toward his class.

I stumbled into class in a daze and took my seat next to Mike. Class hadn't started yet so he leaned over and said, "hey, Bella. Where were you yesterday? I tried to call you but Chief Swan said you were out."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call back. I was out pretty late last night. So what's up?" I asked, distractedly.

"I was kind of hoping that maybe-if you aren't busy- we could go out tonight. I'll buy you dinner." Mike said hopefully, trying to mask his nervousness.

I floundered for a minute. What was with this boy? I'd turned him down to go to the dance and he asked Jessica. If he wanted to go on a date, he should ask his date. I didn't want to hurt his feelings though. He was still my friend even though his invitations were getting on my nerves.

"Mike, I think that's a bad idea. Jessica would be really hurt." I told him, hoping he would get going on her instead of me.

"Jessica?" he asked, clearly not thinking of her.

"Are you blind, Mike?" I asked, wondering if he was. "If you ever repeat this, I will cheerfully beat you to death but Jessica really likes you. I think you should ask her out instead."

"Oh, yeah." Mike stared down at his desk for a second before quickly returning his eyes to me. "Are you going out with Cullen?"

I was taken by surprise again. "That's… that's none of your business, Mike."

"Answer the question, Bella." Mike demanded almost rudely. "Are you going out with Cullen or not?"

I knew I wasn't going to get out of answering. "Yes, I am. I'm going out with Emmett."

"I don't like it. He looks at you like you're something to eat and he's so big." Mike said with a hint of concern but mostly jealousy.

A hysterical giggle slipped through my lips. "Well, it doesn't matter what you think. It's my life and he's really not that scary."

"fine." He said and folded his arms over his chest before turning to face the front.

****************

Emmett met me outside my class so we could walk to lunch together. I was relatively silent, still a little shaken from my argument with Mike. Emmett slung his arm around my shoulder and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but Mike's mad at me." I sighed and leaned into his arm.

"Did you want to continue with our questions?" he asked, trying to distract me.

"Sure. It's your turn to ask." I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"What's your current favorite song? You seem to like a few." He asked as we got into the line.

"I love _Wild at Heart_ by Gloriana." I answered and noticed that he was filling a tray up very full with food. "What are you doing? You're not getting all that for me."

"Half is for me silly." He said and mussed my hair before going to pay for the food. Then he started walking toward his family's table.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked him as we walked across the cafeteria.

"I have a lot of favorites but I do like that song too." He said as we got close to his family.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice shouted as we got closer. She was jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. Jasper was beside her with a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Alice." I said as we sat down. "Hi, guys." I greeted the others.

Emmett pushed the tray he had toward me and said, "Take anything you want, Bella."

I picked up an apple and bit into it. "I'm curious." I said slowly. "If someone dared you guys to eat human food, could you?"

They all started laughing. Emmett grabbed a slice of pizza off the tray and lifted it to his mouth. The others followed his lead and took bites of the food in front of them. They chewed and swallowed simultaneously. I watched this in shock, having never seen them eat food ever. "If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" Emmett asked with a playful grin and handed me the slice, which I took a bit of. They were looking at me like I had just done something extraordinary

"It's not we're so different from you that we can't do that. It isn't appealing though. Your food is slimy and repulsive to us." Edward said as he crumbled up the cookie he had been eating into a fine powder and sprinkled it back onto the tray. I grimaced at the thought of how uncomfortable they must be.

"Anyway, what should we do today after school? Alice, do you want to go shopping?" Rosalie asked politely to change the subject.

"No. I've seen what we're doing already. Bella is coming back to our house to read her poetry to us." Alice announced firmly.

My stomach dropped down to my feet. "I don't know, Alice. I hardly ever read my poetry."

"Oh, come on. I know you have a poem for Emmett." Alice complained.

"Yes but I was going to read it to him in private." I protested but I could see that she was going to get her way eventually.

"You wrote a poem for me? I can't wait to hear it." Emmett said next to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed as I thought about what I had written.

"Esme would love to hear it too." Rosalie chimed in.

"Will you read it to us?" Edward said imploringly.

I looked at all of them, their eyes begging me to give in. I got lost in Emmett's eyes for a minute when I looked at him. "Ok, I'll do it." I said, giving up the fight.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Poetry fest right after school." She said triumphantly.

* * *

A/N: Big News! I was lucky enough to stumble across a brand new twilight song by Rob Pattinson. i was so excited that i couldnt resist adding it to my collection 'Twilight Poetry'. go hit that story and check it out. the lyrics are amazing!

emeralda violeta


	16. Poetry Fest

Chapter Fifteen: Poetry Fest

"Guys, I don't know about this." I said nervously as I stood on the raised portion of the floor in the living room of the Cullen house. There was a piano behind me that I was told belonged to Edward. They had turned the furniture to face me and were watching with deep-seeded interest.

"Bella," Alice whined at me. "You promised! No one is going to laugh at you. Stop being so shy."

I bit my lip as I thought of an idea. "Ok, but only if I'm not the only one to perform."

"Deal. Now read." Alice commanded with a triumphant smirk.

I took a deep breath and opened my journal to the poem I wrote about Emmett. I was highly aware of their eyes on my, especially Emmett's and Esme's. "_My Heart is Yours:_ a sonnet."

_I miss you when you are not beside me_

_Waiting for you to come back to your home_

_Your perfect face I dearly wish to see_

_I will wait until the end of your roam._

_My heart sings a sweet song for you alone_

_I know that you will come back for me_

_I cling to the love for me you have shown_

_Love on your face I would gladly see_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_Than to love you with all my beating heart_

_It's you I passionately adore_

_I can hardly stand to be apart_

_Come back, my heart is yours for the taking_

_Till you do, it will surely be breaking_

I closed the journal when I was done reading and looked up at them. Jasper and Edward looked shocked by my words. Alice and Rosalie looked really happy for me and their brother. Esme looked positively smug with glee.

Emmett got up and wrapped his big arms around me. "I love you. You hold the key to my unbeating heart, Bella Swan." He said and kissed me. My heart hammered in my chest at the thought of his affection for me.

"Will you read another?" Esme asked from behind us. She sounded really happy.

I couldn't deny the look she gave me or Emmett's smiling face. "Fine but just one more for now. Then someone else can go." Emmett went to sit next to Esme in preparation to hear me read again. I decided on a haiku.

_Sunshine warms my face_

_Holds on in its bright embrace_

_Beloved Phoenix_

I closed it again and went to sit in Emmett's lap. Edward jumped up from where he had been sitting next to Rosalie.

"That was I haiku, right?" he asked me. I nodded. "Ok, I have one."

_The silver moonlight_

_Sweeps its beams down to the earth_

_In a gentle kiss_

Edward swept his fingers over Rosalie's cheek as he said the last line and she smiled.

"wow." I said as he stepped down from the platform.

Jasper got up next and said, "I guess its haiku day." He smiled before he started his verse.

_The dying sun light_

_Turns the water deathly red_

_Bloody ambience_

"Oh, you would recite that one." Emmett shouted at him. I looked at him in confusion. "Jasper was a military man before he joined us. He was used to blood before he even became a vampire." He chuckled. I sensed that there was more to the story but I wasnt going to press it.

"I think I'll go next." Esme said as she stepped up. She got a deep sadness in her eyes before she spoke.

_A lark called in the night_

_Searching for his long lost mate_

_Which the lark will not find_

"Oh, that's so sad." I moaned as she came to sit next to me.

"I know. I wrote that for Emmett a few years ago. I was afraid he would never find you, dear." She told me, taking my hand in hers.

Rosalie got up then. "Here's something from my past."

_You destroyed my life_

_For your own stupid pleasure_

_Drunken idiot_

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Rosalie to make her sound so bitter. I didn't know her outside the beautiful persona of Emmett's sister, Edward's girl, and my new friend. I wasn't going to ask though. She would tell me if she wanted me to know and the same went for Jasper. Edward was grimacing about something, probably about the reason for Rosalie's haiku.

"My turn, my turn!" Alice chirped enthusiastically, diffusing the sadness that had settled during the last two haikus. "This isn't a haiku but it is a poem I wrote for Jasper." She announced and fixed her eyes on him lovingly.

_My dream is of a happy place_

_Of bright and sunny skies_

_Love and happiness all around_

_In my dream, I want it to be true_

_My dream is of a warm, kind face_

_Set in it, a pair of perfect eyes_

_Of loving devotion I have found_

_This dream of mine, my world anew_

_Come with me to this dreamy place_

_We belong there, you and I_

_For to me, you are my lover bound_

_I know absolutely, for this dream of mine is you_

That was even better than mine. She was fabulous the way she read. All of them were pretty good but I wanted to hear what Emmett would do for his.

Emmett got up and slid me onto the couch. "Give me a minute. I'm going to go get my guitar. I wrote a song." He said, disappearing and was back within a second with the guitar. "Edward, can you help me out? Play the music Igave you this morning?" he asked and edward got up and went to the paino. "Ok, I wrote this song for Bella. Here goes." He said nervously and took a deep breath before beginning the song.

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

You want tenderness-I got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
You don't have to look very far

I can love you  
I can  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I can love you like that

How did he know all that? I had never told him that my favorite fairy tale was Cinderella or that I loved Romeo and Juliet. Wow, what else did he know about me? I decided that I was happy that he knew me so well.

"You liked it?" Emmett asked when I didn't say anything.

"I loved it. I'm yours, Emmett Cullen. Thank you." I said and came to hug him.

"Good. Miss Swan, will you do me the honor of singing with me?" he said and started picking out a melody. I smiled as I recognized the beginning of my favorite song.

**Emmett** :Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile

**I joined in here**: I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

**emmett**:About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
**Me**: Well I'll love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time

**both**: Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young

O-oh, that's alright  
I've forever on the tip of my tongue

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright..

They all clapped when we were. We sang songs and read poetry until about 4:15. I needed to beat Charlie home so he wouldn't know where I was. Emmett rode back and hung out with me before Charlie got home. That night, I fell asleep in Emmett's arms again.

* * *

A/N: ok, neither of the songs that are in this chapter is mine. The one Emmett sang was _I Can Love You Like That_ by John Michael Montgomery and the other one is _Wild at Heart_ by Gloriana. But the poems were all mine. oh, news flash, if you havent heard yet, Rob Pattinson has a new song! i found the lyrics the other day and put them in my Collection of poetry 'Twilight Poetry'. check it out. the song is pretty cool.


	17. Human Plans

Chapter Sixteen: Human Plans

Edward and Alice met us at my truck in the school parking lot the next day. Emmett stiffened in reaction to some untold danger he was picking up with his strange ability. I took his hand and tried to distract him.

"Hey, guys." Alice trilled as she linked arms with me. I still wasn't used to her acting like we had known each other for years but I liked her and their cold skin didn't bother me as badly. "Em, chill out. Nothing major's going to happen." She scolded him playfully.

I thought he was going to make a joke like: 'too late. I'm already a block of ice." But he didn't.

"Then why do I have a bad feeling?" he said instead with a scowl and gripped my hand firmly.

"You're becoming a tinny bit paranoid." Alice teased him in a sisterly way.

"Actually," Edward broke in before Emmett could reply. "It's probably because Bella has other plans tonight and you won't be able to be with her."

"I do?" I asked him. Maybe Alice wanted to take me on another shopping trip. Emmett would come with us for that, wouldn't he?

"You'll find out in Trig." Edward replied with a sly smile.

"Cant I get a little heads-up?" I pleaded. I didn't like surprises.

"How fair would that be if I tell you?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"No, what's not fair is you not telling me what you know. I hate surprises." I argued with him, a bit annoyed. Emmett chuckled.

"Do you two have to argue every other time you talk? Just tell her, Edward?"Emmett groaned in mock exasperation.

"I will." Alice sang and Edward grimaced. "You're going shopping with Jessica and Angela tonight, Bella. Helping them pick out dresses for this weekend, it looks like."

I guess I was going shopping, just not with Alice. I suppose they wanted me along for my opinion. That seemed easy enough.

"Does it have to be with Jessica?" Emmett complained, looking like a five year old. I giggled, it was so cute.

"What's wrong with Jessica?" I asked as soon as I stopped laughing.

"She had a crush on me when we first moved here. It was so annoying." Emmett explained. I couldn't blame Jess for having a crush on Emmett but I was glad that he hadn't liked her. Poor Jess, I'd have been heartbroken if Emmett had rejected me.

I looked over at them and saw that Edward had an odd expression on his face, like he was trying to stifle a laugh. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had something on my face or if my shirt was on backwards.

"Nothing, Rosalie's just waiting for me. See you all at lunch." He said and gracefully loped off towards the woods. I had a feeling that what he was thinking of had nothing to do with Rosalie.

Alice left us at the door to my class. Again, Emmett pulled us out of view so he could kiss me. We had an unspoken agreement to not attract attention to ourselves yet since I hadn't told Charlie about my dating Emmett. I could tell that if this was his way, he would have told everyone in town that we were together. It gave me a warm feeling to know how much he wanted people to know that he loved me. We could yet though because of Charlie; he would go ballistic.

As soon as I took my seat in Trig, Jessica was all chatter. Apparently mike had taken her out to dinner last night. Good, he had taken my hint. I hadn't talked to him in English but he hadn't looked upset. This was definitely a good thing.

"So I'm definitely going to need something hot to wear at the dance. Ang and I are going to Port Angeles today after school. Lauren can't go and that'll be a bummer. Do you want to come with us, Bella? We could use another opinion." Jessica paused in her own monologue to get my answer.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." I said, not really meaning it. I would rather be with Emmett but it seemed rather rude to reject her invitation. That and I can't spend every minute with Emmett even though I'd like to. I'm sure he'd enjoy time to himself or with his brothers.

"Great. I'll come pick you up from your house right after school. This is going to be so much fun." Jessica said and continued on like that for the rest of our free time in Trig.

In Spanish class, she switched to a new topic. We had walked to class together from trig and on the way Emmett had passed us with Alice and Jasper. They all waved at me and Emmett had winked and smiled warmly at me. Jessica had obviously noticed this.

"So what's with you and the Cullens?" She asked with a searching smile. "They never acknowledge anyone much less wave at someone. They seem really friendly with you."

I shrugged. "They're my friends." I said simply.

Her mouth dropped open. "But they're so reclusive! They've never made a friend outside their family before!" Jess exclaimed, sounding surprised and kind of jealous.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Jess. They must really like me." I sounded really calm and almost blasé.

"Or someone specific." Jess nudged me playfully. Come on, I saw that look Emmett Cullen gave you. Spill!"

I was kind of irritated the way she demanded me to tell her. But I decided to be nice about it. "Yeah, it does seem like Emmett really likes me."

"It's not a question of if he likes you because he clearly does. Do you like him?" she said all owl-like.

"Yeah, I do."I said, blushing.

"How much do you like him?"

I wanted to say: 'enough to write poetry about him and not care that he's a vampire.' But I couldn't. "A lot," I said simply.

Jessica looked like she wanted to press me for more information or a better answer but our Spanish teach called on her to answer a question and wasn't able to bring the subject up again.

Emmett met me outside to walk me to lunch. "Hi Bella, Jessica. Ready for lunch?" he asked and extended an arm for me to take. I wrapped both arms around his big, stony bicep.

"I'll see you after school, Jess." I called to her and waved. I just barely glimpsed her jealous face before I turned back to Emmett.

"Ok, s-sure." She spluttered as we walked away.

"So what are you going to be doing while I'm in Port Angeles?" I asked Emmett while we waited for 'our' food.

"Oh, I'll be hanging around. He said in a tone that made me suspicious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing. Just be careful tonight, love." He said and brushed his lips on mine. Emmett payed for 'our' food and we went to sit with the other Cullen while I was still in a stunned silence.

* * *

"I'll see you tonight."Emmett said as we drove to my house. Jessica was picking Angela up first before coming to get me.

"10:00, right?" I asked as I parked the truck. Charlie would be asleep and I would be missing Emmett by then. If I wasn't before then.

"Yep, have fun tonight, love. I'll miss you." Emmett said as we walked up to the front door.

I stopped him midstride by taking his face and kissing him. He grabbed me by the waist to hold me to him and pulled us to the door. Somehow, he managed to get us inside while we were still kissing. I was starting to feel dizzy but I didn't care.

"shit." He said, pulling away. "Jessica's almost here."

Emmett tried to set me down and away from him but I started kissing him again. He laughed and kissed me back. I didn't want to leave anymore. We were completely alone and I just wanted to be in his arms.

I heard Jessica honk twice and knew it was time to go. "Dang it. Did she have to come so early?" I said, frustrated as I slid out of Emmett's arms.

"You have to go." Emmett whispered as he kissed me again.

"I don't want to." I said, kissing him back.

"I'll be here when you get back." Emmett promised in a slightly suggestive tone.

"Ok, tonight then." I said with a smile.

I put my wallet into my back pocket before hurrying outside. Emmett would lock up. I was already missing him as I walked down the drive way. Jessica's car was parked behind my truck with Angela in the passenger's seat. Here we go.


	18. Trouble Found Me

Chapter Eighteen: Trouble Found Me

"Took you long enough." Jessica grumbled as I got into the backseat of her car. Angela was already in the front.

"Sorry. I had to call my dad before I left." I lied. Alice had let me use her cell phone during lunch so I could call the station. Charlie seemed surprised that I wasn't going with Alice and Rosalie and that I still wasn't going to the dance. He just didn't get why I was going along. I wouldn't have to explain that to my mom. Maybe he thought I would go to the dance with Emmett. I would be with him on Saturday, just not at the dance. The thought of Emmett seeing my clumsy, uncoordinated version of dancing made me cringe. Way embarrassing.

"I wish you would go with us to the dance, Bella. It's going to be so much fun and I'm going to miss you not being there." Angela said warmly as we left Forks. She really meant it too.

"Ang, you know I'm going out of town on Saturday. But I appreciate the gesture." I said. I really like Angela. She's so sweet and I can see a long friendship between us.

"Ok and your welcome. Have fun in Seattle then." She said sincerely. "I'm really looking forward to this. Since Eric is so tall, I can actually wear heels."

"So do you think you'll start dating him now or what?" Jessica asked rather nosily. It really was none of Jessica's business who Angela dated.

"No, he's just a friend. Eric's just not my type." Angela said shyly. I could tell that she did have a crush on someone though. And apparently so could Jessica.

"So who is your type? If it's not Eric, then who?" Jess just wanted to meddle. She was probably going to tell the guy that Angela liked him; Along with the rest of the school. Maybe Jessica thought she was playing matchmaker but I knew Angela didn't want her to. She was a reserved person and jess wasn't.

"Well, what about you and Mike, Jess? Are you two just friends still or is it more now?" I asked to save Angela from the gossip network. She shot me a quick, grateful smile as Jessica began to blather on about Mike.

"Oh, definitely more. I expect Mike to kiss me at the dance. It will be great. Slow dancing under all the lights with both of us in nice outfits and then he'll lean in and-" she got into a long description about what she wanted that evening to be like and I just blanked out. The scenery hadn't changed much from last Saturday or when I went this way as a kid but I watched it anyway. Mostly I daydreamed about Emmett and me. I didn't really want to go to Seattle anymore because there was no reason to other than escaping the dance. Alice and Rosalie had taken care of my clothing need and I just wanted alone time with Emmett now. Everything about him was new and exhilarating. I know the next time he runs with me, I wont get sick. I had just been scared and nervous last time.

"Bella, welcome to port Angeles." Angela said as we drove into the city. Most of it was just a big tourist trap with novelty shops along a boardwalk that led to a picturesque beach. It was a nice looking city.

Jessica and Angela were no tourists. Instead of going to the boardwalk shops, they drove directly to the only department store in the city. We quickly found the junior's section and got to work. They each grabbed four or five dresses and went to the dressing rooms. I watched them model each dress and gave critique.

Angela came out in a baby pink dress that hung on her body perfectly. It was strapless with a fitted bodice. She seemed to be blushing about her bare shoulders but she looked great.

"I like that one. You should buy it. Drive your crush crazy with it." I suggested in a friendly manner.

"You think? It's not too revealing?" she asked nervously and removed her arms from around her middle. With them gone, I could see butterfly cutouts all the way around. One exposed her belly button.

"No, it's perfect." I reassured her honestly. She would look great in it. The dress suited her very well.

"I was just curious and don't get mad at me if this is false information, but are you really going to prom with Tyler?" Angela asked shyly, like she really was afraid I'd yell at her/

"What have you heard to make me think I am?" I asked, trying not to be upset.

"Tyler has been telling everyone he's taking you to prom. That's why Lauren doesn't like you. She wants Tyler." Angela explained. I had wondered why Lauren had been glaring at me today.

"I can't believe he'd do that. I never said yes to anything with him." I fumed. He was being pushy and it was becoming a problem if it was because he felt guilty about the accident. Maybe if I run into his car, he'd stop trying to make it up to me. And if he kept on, at least he wouldn't have anything to pick me up for prom in.

"I knew it wasn't true. You aren't the kind of girl who would irritate anyone. Lauren should be irritated at Tyler, not you." Angela pointed out. I really didn't want Lauren as an enemy but she had never really liked me so that was a lost cause anyway.

Just then, Jessica stormed out of the dressing room with a yellow dress bunched up at her thighs and stuck on her head." Help me get this damn dress off!" she snapped through the material as Angela and I started to laugh.

"Jess," I said between fits of laughter. "What did you do?"

Her face, what little you could see of it that wasn't covered by the dress, was bright red and she looked like she was about to burst out of the yellow fabric. "Someone mislabeled this dress. Why would you put a 4 tag on a dress that should be a size 2? Stop giggling your heads off and help me!" Jessica shouted. I was willing to bet the dress was a 4 and she just couldn't fit into it.

After a few minutes of pulling, we finally managed to free Jessica. Unfortunately, it ripped a little, forcing her to buy it. She was really upset, grumbling and calling it 'the damn scrap dress'. Angela found a great pair of shoes to match her dress.

Jessica cheered right up when she found a stunning but cheap magenta dress that flattered her 'assets'. She couldn't buy any new jewelry or shoes because of the added cost of the 'scrap dress' though. Jess was helping Angela choose accessories for he dress when I decided to go off on my own.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go walk around the city. You know, sight-see." I told them.

"You want us to come with you?" Angela asked sweetly, like she didn't want to be alone with Jessica. She'd been trying to persuade Angela to buy her something since she didn't have the money. I felt for Angela.

"That's ok. I'll be fine. Meet at the restaurant?" I asked. We were going to dinner later at a restaurant they pointed out to me on the way here. I was sure I could find it by myself.

"Ok. Later Bella." Jess said, her attention on a pair of jeweled barrettes.

Jessica obviously wouldn't miss me but I could see that Angela was concerned about my going off on my own. I gave her a reassuring smile on my way out. She was a true friend but I wish she wouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine.

As I wandered toward the shops on the boardwalk, I couldn't help but wonder what Emmett was doing right now. Maybe he was doing some guy stuff with Edward and jasper. As much as I knew it was ridiculous, they both kind of frightened me.

Emmett's brothers were just so big. I mean, Emmett is bigger than both of them but jasper seemed a little unstable and Edward had a temper issue. Those mood swings of his made him unpredictable and dangerous. But both of them seemed to like me so I was just being silly about them. I hoped they were having fun together.

The Cullens were already becoming _my_ vampires. They accepted me so easily and I was comfortable around them. I was still so curious about them. Most of my questions were for Emmett. I yearned for my alone time with him this Saturday. He was already the only guy I saw.

My fantasies came to an abrupt halt when I saw where I was. I'd wandered away from the cheery tourist trap into a dank industrial area I knew I wasn't supposed to be in. and it was getting dark.

Oh, this was not good. This was definitely the wrong place for me. Just keep moving, that's all I could do until I found a way back to the familiar part of the city. Forget finding a bookstore. I need to find Jessica and Angela before something happens.

Too late. I'd just walked past a bar with four guys outside. Their eyes were glued to me. And not because they wanted to chat. The eyes were on my body. I looked away quickly, hoping not to attract them. _Leave me alone please. I don't want any trouble._

Despite myself, I had to look back to see if they were following me. My heart flat lined with dread and then kicked it in overdrive as they shrugged off the wall and came after me.

Damn it! Walk fast, Bella. Don't let them catch you. I wish I knew more self-defense or had some pepper spray so I might stand a chance of fighting them off. My heart hammered as they separated, one pair going into another alley, the other right behind me.

Just get to the streetlight and you'll be safe, Bella. I thought as I sped to it. There were people over on the next street but it seemed so far away. I pushed myself faster, refusing to go out like this. I had a lot to live for and I wasn't giving it up. I'd kick and scream and punch until I couldn't anymore if I had to.

But they probably had weapons on them. I couldn't defend myself from that kind of attack. There was no way I was going to survive if they had a gun. I'm dead.

I was getting freaked out and irrational. Maybe they didn't want to hurt me. They could just be walking home in the same direction I'm going. The other two might live down that alley they turned into. I could just be scared and making a big deal out of nothing.

_Oh get real, Bella! _I yelled at myself. Guys didn't look like that and go that fast if they were just walking home. They were tracking me like prey.

And then the other pair was in front of me, coming at me from the alley next to me. The four were closing ranks and corralling me into the shadows. I was trapped.

"There you are. You shouldn't run like that, sugar." A tall guy with short brown hair in front of me said. I could smell the beer on them, especially this guy. His eyes were maliciously fixed on me. I hated it.

"Stay away from me." I said with less force than I wanted. My mouth was dry and my heart was beating fast, a reaction to the crippling fear I felt.

"She's mine guys." The guy who smelled like beer said to his buddies, waving them to the sides. They smiled evilly at me.

"I am not. Get away from." I said, curling my hand into a fist and retting ready to break the guy's thick, old lady glasses.

"Don't be like that, sugar. Don't you like me? He said, reaching for me. I jumped out of the way but one of his buddies caught me, squeezing the tops of my arms hard.

Time to start fighting. I swung my heel back into my restrainer's shin as hard as I could and elbowed him in the windpipe when he crumpled. Then I punched tall, dark, and drunk in the nose, breaking it and those ugly frames. Another tried to put me in a headlock so I bit him as hard as I could and punched him in the gut until he let me go with a yelp of pain. The fourth got my knee in his groin when he tried to stop me from running. He went down hard.

And caught the short heel of my boot. I fell to the pavement with him, skinning my hands. It wasn't deep or bleeding so I could still fight them off. But someone grabbed me by my throat and hauled me up. I couldn't breathe.

"Hold her to the wall. I'll take care of this bitch." The guy whose nose I'd broken said. He was pissed off and taking a knife out.

I screamed and got slapped for it. "Shut up and hold still. If you do, you might live through this." The guy who's slapped me said.

Oh, god. They were going to kill me. And torture me first. Just let it be quick. I had no hope whatsoever that anyone would find me in this dark alley. If these guys didn't kill me, the injuries they were going to inflict will after a while.

I'm as good as dead now.

A/N: I know you all are mad at me for taking so long to update and even more upset about the cliffhanger here. I already have the next chapter written and typed up. A few reviews would prompt me to post it faster. Thanks for sticking with me and I promise some really great chapters on this story and my others. 'The wedding and after' is getting a new chapter soon and so is 'heavy PMS' as soon as I decide what to do with it. Love you all.

Emeralda Violeta


	19. Promises

A/N: you all are so awesome. I had so many great reviews from you all but the one that stood out the most was from eMmEtT's LiTtLe SiSs. It was by far the longest, most hyper, most fantastic review I ever got. So this chapter is dedicated to you, eMmEtT's LiTtLe SiSs but I hope you all enjoy it. Here's a nice long chapter for you all. Enjoy!

Emeralda Violeta

Chapter Nineteen: Promises

I was terrified and shaking really badly. The guy smiled with a mouthful of horrible yellow teeth. He loomed over me threatening with his knife, while his buddies held me. Blood was gushing down his chin and making me want to throw up all over his ratty old sneakers.

"I bet she's a virgin, boys. Huh, sugar? You untouched?" he said and the boys snickered. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of my answer. But I did struggle against their hold on me and glared like the expression could set them on fire and I hoped it did.

"I bet she's not. Probably some whore who just got off the day sift on some corner." Another guy, the one who now needed a testicle retrieval surgery, said in a high voice with a sneer.

That pissed me off. With a burst of speed and strength, I broke their hold on me and raced for the mouth of the alley. They were so stunned that it took them a few seconds to react. Then they were chasing after me.

I got to the street just as a pair of headlights turned fast onto it. Those guys were going to catch me again if I didn't do something. I dove in front of the car. It was either going to stop and help me or hit me.

The car stopped with a screech a foot away from me and all four of its doors opened and slammed. Then the growling started. It was loud, furious, and coming from five people. All five of the Cullen 'kids' was coming at my attackers.

Hope sprang up in me as I saw those guys back off at the sight of my protectors. They were they were more terrifying than anything I'd ever seen because they were rank pissed. Especially Emmett.

"What the fuck do we have here? You boys wanna throw down? Winner gets all three of those girls." The drunk guy with bad teeth and the broken nose drawled. Apparently he was stupid drunk but his boys, not so much. They were backing up fast.

"Emmett, get Bella out of here. We'll deal with these assholes." Jasper barked, like he was an army general leading an attack. Emmett nodded and broke ranks in their fighting formation.

"Get in the car, Bella." Emmett said, taking my arm carefully and leading me to the passengers' seat, where he shut me in. I was more than happy to do that.

"Hey, she's mine! Who the hell do you think you are, fucker? The drunk shouted angrily. By now his buddies found their balls and took out knives of their own.

That pissed Emmett off. "I'm her boyfriend, jackass. She belongs to me!" he shouted and lunged for the guy like he was gonna rip his head off.

His brothers stopped him. "Let us do that. Bella needs you right now." Edward pushed him back to the car. His instinct to protect me must have overridden the one he had to beat the guy to a bloody pulp I guess because he looked at me, where I was pressed to the window watching, and threw himself around the car and into the drivers' seat. Emmett threw the car in reverse and sped out of there as the fight got on.

"Bella, are you ok?" Emmett said tightly. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard; he could have snapped it in half. I'd never seen him so mad. At least it wasn't at me.

"I think so." I said roughly and cleared my throat. "Are you?"

"Just promise me something, Bella." He said intensely. We were in the forest around the city now, far away from that horrible alley.

"Promise you what?" I asked nervously.

He stopped the car on the side of the road and turned his big body to face me, grabbing my face gently in his huge hands. His eyes burned as he said, "promise me you'll never wander off by yourself again. I almost didn't make it this time to save you and I cant bear to think of what would have happened if I hadn't. Promise me you'll never take yourself away from me. Promise you wont ever do that again."

My heart fluttered with the implications of what he said. Emmett never wanted to lose me. He almost was too late to save me from being raped and killed tonight. To stop myself from thinking, I started talking. "I promise. As long as you promise me not to leave me either. I never want to go through that so it wont happen again."

"I love you too much, Bella. I could never live without you." Emmett's lips came down on mine hard and needy. I gave him everything he asked for and gasped in pleasure as his hands drifted down my body.

Emmett pulled back, eyes full of panic. "Bella, love. You ok? This probably isn't something you can handle yet. I mean, you were just…" he let the sentence hang and I knew that he didn't want to remind me about what just happened.

It's ok, Emmett. I love you and I'd rather just think of that than what happened." I said with my hand on his cold cheek. Emmett was nothing like that guy who'd assaulted me. His breath was cool, sweet, and inviting while my attacker's had been hot, laced thickly with beer, and was revolting. Emmett is loving and gentle with me. That guy had left bruises. He was nothing like my Emmett.

"You sure? Not going into shock, are you?" Emmett seemed worried and his hands were frantic on my face.

"If I am, I wouldn't know. I do know that I'm grateful for you saving me. Again." I leaned into him, wanting to show my gratitude. Maybe I just wanted his lips on mine, though. Was that so bad?

The look on his face held me off. " I should have been there sooner. We were almost too late."

I didn't like the grim look on his perfect face. "But you weren't. How did you find me anyway?"

"My danger meter had been rising all day. When it got to critical, Alice had a vision of you in trouble. I was already in town, hoping you would be safe. The four of them showed up and said you needed help. Between Alice, Edward, and I, we were able to get to exactly where you were fast. I'd already felt the danger in that area but I didn't know you were there in it. If I had stayed there, the entire street block would have been rubble by the time I left. No one touches my girl." He said fiercely, growling in the back of his throat. Emmett was equally beautiful and terrifying but he was mine.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Emmett." I said and kissed him. That calmed him right down as he went for what he wanted. His big arms pulled me up against his body, dragging mine halfway across the seat divider. I didn't mind at all.

"I am proud of you, Bella. Even though it was stupid of you to try, you fought them off pretty well. You did more damage to them than they did to you." He chuckled with pride and satisfaction.

"I tried. My skin bruises easily but it doesn't hurt. I'll be fine." I said to reassure him. It was a good thing I was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck so that the only bruise I would have is the one on my face.

"I want to kill those guys for even touching you. You wanna distract me so I don't?" Emmett really meant it. He was so pissed off he could have taken all of those guys on barehanded and won.

"I'm going to run Tyler Crowley over with my truck tomorrow at school." I blurted out because I was still seething about that. What the heck was he thinking? I'd never shown particular interest in anyone but Emmett.

"Why would you do that? Payback for him almost doing the same to you?" Emmett chuckled tightly.

"He's got it in his head that I'm going to prom with him. Prom! I wouldn't be caught dead there and he thinks I'm going with him. Never going to happen. No way!" I ranted, blowing off steam.

Emmett looked at me with a dimpled grin and smoldering eyes. "You are really cute when you're angry."

I was very aware of his big body underneath mine and his hands gripping my hips. His nose glided along the line of my jaw as I said, "really?"

"Not just cute. Pretty sexy actually. Your scent is gorgeous." Emmett's low voice replied, his sweet breath swirling in my head and making my heart beat faster. My hands went to his hair, feeling the soft curls. Emmett kissed my neck and my head fell back, exposing more skin.

A rhythmic tapping on the window made both of us crank our heads around. Alice was the tapper, the others standing behind her. They all looked at us from outside the car with grim satisfaction.

Emmett rolled the window down and said, "kinda busy here. Do you mind?" the irritation in his voice was cute.

"Yeah, I do mind. That's my car you want to get busy in!" Edward yelled, irritated and amused at the same time. I brushed at the implications of his words. We wouldn't have done that here.

I disentangled myself from Emmett and opened the car door. Sliding out of his hold on me was not something I really wanted to do but I did anyway. He got out of the car with me, keeping close.

"Bella, you should know that those scumbags are taken care of." Alice said softly, eyes full of concern for me.

"Taken care of, how?" I asked.

"In jail for previous assault charges. Those boys had a serious record to their names." Edward said with a tap on his temple. He'd obviously gotten a good look into those awful minds.

"But not before a quick beat down. Their leader had to be strapped to a gurney by some paramedics when the cops found them." Rosalie tacked on with clouded satisfaction.

" Thanks, you guys. I appreciate it." I said with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You're family." Alice trilled like she couldn't believe I didn't know that.

"And as Carlisle would say, we protect our family." Jasper added with a perfect impression of Carlisle.

I stumbled as I took a step toward them. They all rushed forward to catch me, arms wrapping tightly around me and staying there. Family, it felt so good to have a family.

"Promise not to ever do that again!" they said in unison.

"Ok, ok. I promise." I said as they stared at me, letting me know they were dead serious.

Edward's head snapped up suddenly a moment later without warning. "Bella, I think Jessica and Angela are going to start missing you soon. You've been away from them for too long."

It took me a minute for my body to go into full panic mode. "What time is it? I was supposed to meet them at 6:30. They must be freaking out!"

"Easy, Bella. Just relax. Emmett can drive you back to the restaurant in my Volvo." Edward said with a hand on my shoulder.

"After I fix her up." Alice said and pulled out a bag of cosmetic supplies. She fixed my hair and applied makeup to my face so you couldn't see the handprint across my cheek. The girl had some serious makeup skills.

After some quick goodbyes the other four, Emmett and I were in the Volvo and headed back into town. We got to the restaurant just as Jessica and Angela were leaving.

"Jess! Ang!" I called to them, getting out and running to meet them.

"Bella! Where have you been? We've been waiting and worrying about you." Angela said, hugging me tightly.

"That's my fault." Emmett said, coming up behind me. "We ran into each other and lost track of time. I'm sorry for keeping Bella from dinner." He lied smoothly.

"Um, yeah. That's okay. Would you like to join us?" Jessica stuttered, eyes fixed on Emmett in a way I didn't like.

"Actually, we already ate. But Bella, if you're hungry, we can hang around." Angela said honestly.

"It's not necessary for you to stay, ladies. I'll take Bella to dinner and drive her home afterward. I'd be happy to do it since it was my fault she missed dinner." Emmett said with a dazzling smile. Sounded good to me.

"That's so sweet." Jessica said, dazed.

"Yeah, so we'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Bye, Emmett." Angela said, hesitantly, like she didn't know if that's what I wanted or not.

I smiled and said, "see you tomorrow, guys."

When they left, Emmett tried to usher me into the restaurant and insisted that I let him buy me dinner. I was willing to pay but like his sisters, they refused to let me.

"Come on, let's make this our first real date." He said as he held the door open for me. I smiled and went in to make him happy.

The hostess reacted very strongly to out arrival. She went into full flirt mode with Emmett and ignored me completely. "Can I get you and your sister a table, sir?" she asked in a flirty voice, batting her eyelashes.

Sister? I am not Emmett's sister. I could tell she was really hoping I was though. She probably wanted to ask Emmett out and hoped I wouldn't get in the way. Too bad, chick.

"Can my girlfriend and I get a private booth, please?" Emmett asked, discreetly slipping her a large tip.

She frowned but said, "Right this way." The sway of her hips irritated me and I hoped Emmett wouldn't be looking at them. Clearly she didn't care that the guy she was flirting with had his girlfriend right there. Girls like that are embarrassments to themselves. To Emmett's credit, his eyes stayed on me and his hand landed on my waist.

"This is perfect. Thank you." Emmett said as we got to a booth in the back, away from the other customers. I slid in when Emmett gestured for me to.

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything else." She said with a double meaning. I had a feeling that if Emmett had asked her to let him drink her blood like the vampire he was, she'd get on the table and let him.

"I think we're ok." Emmett said as he slid in next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The hostess left quickly after seeing that.

It was the same with the waitress. She ignored me and flirted with Emmett while he politely discouraged her. His attention never left me, which made me smile. The waitress and the hostess both were older and prettier than me but he didn't even look at them. I was the only person in the room that mattered, as far as he was concerned.

Emmett made me eat and drink, worrying that I would go into shock. He kept running his hands over my face and kissing me as I ate. I liked the attention. The waitress left more frustrated every time she came to our table.

When Emmett got the check, I thought I saw the corner of a napkin in the folder. He just tucked a fifty into it, handed it back without asking for change, and helped me out of the booth. The girl seemed disappointed. I almost felt sorry for her. Not enough to give up my Emmett though.

The ride home was too fast. We were having so much fun listening to our favorite music and talking that I didn't really notice time passing. I was surprised that there was not a single awkward pause between us during the ride. We were completely comfortable with each other, proof that I'd made the right decision to be with him. I dint want him to leave when we got to my house, especially since Charlie wasn't home yet. I didn't want to be alone.

"Charlie will be home in two minutes and I'll be back as soon as I can. You'll be fine until then, Bella. Just get in there and lock the door." Emmett said with a kiss. I nodded, got out of the car, and ran to the house. He left as I was locking the door.

Charlie showed up a minute later, too exhausted to even talk. He just disarmed, hugged me, and went upstairs to bed. Poor Charlie. I decided he didn't need to know about what had happened to me tonight. Ever.

I went to my own room after relocking the door and changed into my favorite sweatshirt and baggy pants. Then I got into bed and waited for Emmett.

The window coming open made me sit up so I could watch him come in. Emmett came over to me, laid down on my bed with me and wrapped his arms around my body.

Here with the steel cage of his limbs keeping me close to him, I really felt safe. Nothing could hurt me with him around.


	20. Downfalls

Chapter Twenty: Downfalls

The next day I was seriously hoping for a mundane school day. Meaning that Emmett and his family stuck really close to me, making everyone stare and making me feel like I had a security detail. I didn't mind though because after what I went through I wanted to feel safe and protected. The quiet time was all I wanted. Too bad Jessica wouldn't let it be completely placid.

"How can you be dating him? Doesn't he freak you out? What the hell are you thinking?" Jessica shrieked at me as soon as I got to my seat in trig.

"Whoa. What are you talking about Jess?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't make a scene.

"You and Emmett Cullen, of course. Mike told me all about you dating him but I didn't believe it. I thought for sure you would tell me if you were. Do you know how mortified I am that I found out from _Mike_? I thought we were friends! And don't you know that dating a freaky, social outcast makes you one too? This is all very bad!" Jessica was in hysterics by the time she finished this little rant. So much for her not making a scene. Sometimes I think Jessica should be a soap opera star, she just seems to thrive on drama.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I haven't even told-" I started to say before she cut me off, which was annoying.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I will not calm down because you are committing social suicide and didn't tell me so I could talk you out of it. How long have you been dating that freak? Since the accident? I wouldn't be surprised!" she wailed accusingly at me. This was getting old and starting to make me mad that she was insulting Emmett. I wouldn't even expect this out of my mom, much less someone I'd only known a few months. At least I had a boyfriend; she was still trying to manipulate Mike unsuccessfully.

"Ok, for starters, I'd appreciate it if you would stop insulting me and my boyfriend. Second, we've only been dating for three days. And I didn't tell you because I haven't told my dad yet because he's working on a big case and I haven't had a chance to talk to him. But since you know now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else so my dad doesn't find out until I tell him and get mad at me. Is that ok with you?" I said, hardly believing what was coming out of my mouth. Outbursts like that don't come out of me very often, hardly ever actually. I was just so tired of her getting on my case about something that is none of her business to begin with. Or maybe that fighting streak I started last night was still with me and I was sick of being treated like a doormat by Jessica.

"If that's true then why did you tell Mike about it? Friends don't keep secrets from each other. What else have you told Mike that you haven't told me? You and Emmett Cullen! Oh, the horror!" she moaned, putting the back of one of her hands to her forehead like you'd see in old movies when prissy old ladies are about to faint because they've just seen someone do something they think is grossly inappropriate.

"Mike forced me to tell him because he asked me out on a date." I said and continued to talk over her when she accused me of that being a lie. "I knew you liked him and Emmett had just asked me out. He demanded that I tell him that just like you did because the two of you are pushy people who don't know when to mind your own business and leave issues alone. Excuse me for not giving you full access to my personal life or asking your opinion on who I should date. There is nothing wrong with Emmett and you know that so stop pretending you don't resent me and wishing you were dating him instead of me. Get your own life!" I spit out and threw my books back into my messenger bag. Then I stomped up to the teacher's desk and asked to be excused from class. I didn't care about what Jessica or anyone else in that classroom thought of me or if she and I were still friends or not. I'd had it with her trying to use me.

Emmett was leaning against the wall next to the door of my class, waiting for me. I almost walked past him I was so mad. When I saw him the aggression bled out of me and was replaced by nervousness. He had this class with Edward and had no doubt been getting a play-by-play from Edward reading Jessica's thoughts. What did they think of my fight with Jessica? Was he here to break up with me? Did this seal the deal on my insanity? Oh god, what have I done?

"I have never heard anyone talk to Jessica Stanley the way you just did." He said and shrugged off the wall, his expression unreadable. Then he took a step toward me and laughed. " I knew I made the right decision when I fell in love with you."

" Really? You don't think I'm mean or rude now?" I asked, not daring to think he was still in love with me.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing. Jessica thinks she's the queen of the world and has been using people like that all her life. It's about time someone stood up to her. I respect the hell out of you for being the one to do it. I didn't think I could love you anymore than I already did but you proved me wrong. Come here." He said and opened his big arms for me to nestle into. I was so relieved that he approved of my behavior and loved me more for this that I started crying into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles into my back.

" I don't think I can handle the rest of school today. Don't want to get into another fight." I murmured to him.

" I was just about to suggest we cut out of here and go to my house. We have a game room if you wanted to have a little fun." He said, kissed the top of my head and started leading me to the parking lot.

"That would be great." I nodded, trying to focus on something other than what just happened. His hand on my waist was a good distraction.

When we got to Emmett's house, Carlisle was on his way out. "Hey, why aren't the two of you in school?" he asked, stopping on his way to the garage.

"Bella got into a fight with another girl and didn't want to stay." Emmett explained, holding me closer.

"Are you hurt, Bella? I have a minute if you need a doctor." He said with concern, his eyes looking over my bruises from last night and checking for new ones.

"That's ok Carlisle. It was just a shouting match. I'll be fine." I told him, hoping he wouldn't make a fuss. I had escaped Emmett taking me to him last night. Barely but still.

"Yes, your heart rate and blood pressure are slightly higher than normal but that's emotional not physical. Well, since everything is ok here, I should be leaving. The hospital needs me to help operate on some not so lucky motorcyclists. Feel better Bella. Make sure you eat some fruits and vegetables and drink plenty of water today." He advised and waved as he started for the garage again.

Esme met us in the front hall. She didn't ask questions, just followed us into the game room and suggested we play three-way pool. I really liked her. She was the perfect mother and truly loved Emmett like he was her biological son. Which made me want to know more about their relationship.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but I was wondering why you saved Emmett from that bear? I'm really grateful that you did, I just want to know why." I asked her as Emmett took his shot and sank two of the balls.

She smiled at me and said, "The most simple way I can explain is that he reminded me of the son I lost. Maybe I thought he would be a perfect replacement since he was the same age as my son would have been when I found Emmett."

"Mom, you sure you want to talk about this. I know how hard it is for you." Emmett said, putting a comforting hand on Esme's shoulder.

"Hard or not, I want her to know how lucky she is to have you and how close she came to never meeting you." Esme said in a loving voice like Emmett was the most precious thing in the world to her. She touched Emmett's hand before turning to me and saying, "I found Emmett five years after I became a vampire and married Carlisle. When I was human, I had an abusive husband who made me miserable. He caused me to lose three babies before I finally carried a pregnancy full term. Only reason why I finally kept one is because he was on a business trip while I was pregnant. My little baby looked nothing like his father so he accused me of cheating on him. My husband was a red head and our baby had dark, curly hair like Emmett does."

"I'm sorry you had such a hard life before. All the stories I've heard so far are so sad." I said, feeling more compassion for them than I had ever felt.

"The stories begin sad but we all have happy endings. I got the loving husband and children I always wanted in the end. The beginning was a trial though. My husband thought I was cheating on him and even though I insisted the baby was his and looked like my father, he wouldn't listen to me. He broke my arm and gave me a concussion during that fight. It wasn't until the next morning when I woke up that I realized my beautiful, perfect son was killed during the fight. I was so happy when he was born because I had a reason to keep living. I should have taken him and ran when I had a chance. That was the beginning of my own downfall. Without my baby, there was nothing in this world for me." Esme started to dry sob then and Emmett wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Why don't you let me tell Bella the rest, mom. It's about time for her to eat anyway, can you go get her food?" Emmett said softly. Esme nodded and left.

"I'm so sorry. I never would have asked if it was going to hurt her so much." I said, hoping Emmett wasn't mad at me and that Esme would be ok.

" The thing you gotta understand about Esme is that the loss of that baby was the most devastating event in a series of horrible things that happened to her. She'd finally given birth to the baby she'd always wanted just to have it taken away from her. She has such compassion and always wanted to be a mother so she couldn't bear to continue living without her son. As soon as she found her dead son, she went to a cliff near her house and threw herself off, hoping to kill herself. She would have succeeded too if a neighbor hadn't seen her and called 911." Emmett explained morbidly. Talking about this didn't upset him as much as it did Esme but I could tell it was still painful for him.

"Poor Esme. She tried to kill herself? How did she survive the fall?" I asked, hoping this was where the happy part I was promised came in.

"They rushed her to a hospital but it was filled with returning soldiers from Europe who were wounded in the fighting during the First World War. An orderly saw her and how banged up she was and sent her to the morgue, figuring she wouldn't make in much longer and didn't want to waste time with a hopeless case when there were people in there they could save. Her spine was broken and at the time there was nothing they could do for her except wait for her heart to stop beating. Carlisle found her in the morgue and took her back to the apartment he and Edward were sharing at the time. He saved her life by turning her into a vampire. They fell in love and she got a loving husband but she never really felt as connected to Edward as her son. I guess because he was a vampire already. When she found me, I think she thought I would be exactly what she wanted for her son." Emmett smiled and said, "funny how everything turned out. Carlisle saved Esme's life and she saved mine."

"Then you saved me," I said. "I'm just sorry you all had such hard lives before you became vampires."

"It was worth it to be where we are now. I have a mother and a family who love me hen I got you. What we got in this life is more than any of us could have asked for in our first lives." Emmett said like he couldn't be happier with how things turned out for him and Esme.

I was watching Emmett break a new record on their pinball machine when the others came home from school. I wasn't looking forward to hearing what happened there after I left but I didn't stop them from telling me about it.

"The whole school is in an uproar because of you, Bella." Edward declared as soon as he came into the room. "Jessica was trying to turn people against you and no one was listening to her. She started trying to spread rumors about you and a teacher overheard what she was saying and she's facing some consequences. From what I gathered, she's going to be in detention fro two weeks and is suspended from the volleyball team until it's over. No one wanted to sit with her at lunch. You are the downfall of Jessica Stanley and everyone is talking about it."

"Great, now I'll really have problems at school. I didn't want to make her hate me, just set her straight." I mumbled, wondering if this was the storm before the vampire calm. I could deal with that.

"What exactly did you say to her Bella?" Rosalie asked like she didn't believe I could cause such uproar. Until I moved here, I couldn't.

"Basically that she needed to get over herself and mind her own business. Apparently she took it pretty hard." I smirked, remembering the shocked look on Jessica's face when I was yelling at her. I was sure no one had ever talked to her like that before and she was mortified that someone like me was.

"That is an understatement." Alice said. "This might have some consequences for you. Jessica hasn't decided what she's going to do so be prepared for anything."

"Terrific. Cant I just wait this out here?" I asked Emmett, feeling his protective arms around me.

"I wish you could, love. But I don't think Charlie would like that." Emmett said, squeezing me.

"Besides, you have more supporters than Jessica does right now. They're kind of revolting against her. I heard Mike planning to dump her." Edward said with a smirk. I think I just won his respect.

"You have us supporting you at least. We'll never let anything happen to you," Jasper said then added a bit more excitedly, "You're proving to be very cool to have around. I'm glad we didn't leave town when you arrived."

"Me too. You've proven to be more interesting that any human we've met in so long." Rosalie said with a huge smile.

"Thanks guys. Hey, I saw you guys had your own laser tag set. Wanna play?" I asked, wanting to forget about Jessica and the shit-storm she was gonna throw at me.

"Only if Bella and I count as one. It wouldn't be fair to her otherwise because we're so much faster than her." Emmett insisted. I kind of liked his wording there.

"You count as a team and whatever points she gets on her we only count a quarter of." Jasper bargained. I thought he was being really nice since I was sure to lose against them.

"Fair enough." Emmett agreed then started passing gear out.

"Take it outside! I wont have you guys breaking anything in here." Esme called from the kitchen. We all busted out laughing but filed through the back of the house.

As we passed Esme we all said "yes, mom" like little kids and kissed her on the cheek. Even I did, though I wrapped my arms around her too and she patted my hair. She was like a second mother to me. I had been missing my own crazy mom so much and I needed to call her when I got home but Esme was the one I needed to thank for saving Emmett for me. He was her son but she respected that he was my boyfriend and she loved me.

"Have fun, kids. All of you." She said to us with a warm smile.

Emmett was so excited to get playing that as soon as I came out, he swung me onto his back and took off. "Catch us if you can!" he called and jumped up into a tree like he wasn't even carrying me. This should be an interesting game.


End file.
